


Sleeping at last

by anatheila



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Slow Build
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:42:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatheila/pseuds/anatheila
Summary: Do tej pory łączył ich tylko seks. Ale czy na pewno? Human AU.





	1. Make you feel my love

**Author's Note:**

> Oryginalnie na dA: http://anatheila.deviantart.com/. Znajdziecie tam także wersję ocenzurowaną.
> 
> Tytuł główny i poszczególnych rozdziałów zaczerpnięty od nazwy wykonawcy i jego utworów. Polecam posłuchać.

Łóżko zatrzeszczało protestująco, gdy Francis przesunął się na jego brzeg i dźwignął na łokciu. Wolną ręką sięgnął do leżących na podłodze ubrań i z trudem wyciągnął zagrzebaną w nich komórkę. Odczytał kilka wiadomości, po czym przeczesał dłonią włosy i z westchnieniem opadł z powrotem na plecy. Stelaż łóżka zajęczał ponownie, gdy leżący obok niego mężczyzna podniósł się lekko z poduszki.

\- Będziesz się zbierał? - zapytał. Francis spojrzał mu w oczy i delikatnie pogładził jego ramię grzbietem dłoni. Jego skóra zdążyła już ostygnąć, jednak wciąż pachniała pościelą, potem i seksem.

\- Mhm - mruknął w odpowiedzi. - Gilbert zaklepał stolik w pubie. Chce pograć w piłkarzyki i szuka chętnych. Wybierzesz się ze mną?

\- Nie.

\- Boisz się, że znów przegrasz pojedynek z Antoniem, a Gilbert nagra film, jak upijasz się z tego powodu na smutno? Nie musisz się tak o to wściekać, już nikt o tym nie pamięta...

\- Po prostu nie lubię twoich kumpli. Zgraja pomylonych prostaków. - Po krótkiej chwili uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - W sumie pasujesz do nich.

\- Ranisz moje uczucia, Arthur.

Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami.

\- Akurat cię to obchodzi.

\- Co za oziębłość - Francis zaśmiał się cicho, pocałował Arthura w ramię i wstał, krzywiąc się na głośne skrzypnięcie łóżka. - Mógłbyś coś z tym zrobić, okropnie hałasuje. Jak można na tym zasnąć?

\- I tak tu nie śpisz, więc się odczep.

\- Ale czasem uprawiam tu z tobą seks - odpowiedział, zbierając ubrania z podłogi. - Wiesz, jakie to deprymujące, kiedy łóżko jęczy głośniej niż ty?

Ze śmiechem uchylił się przed nadlatującą poduszką i zniknął za drzwiami łazienki.

Odkręcił wodę pod prysznicem, by się nagrzała, i spojrzał w lustro. Potarł policzki, zastanawiając się, czy powinien się ogolić, gdy wtem jego wzrok padł na maleńką, kolorową naklejkę w rogu lustra. Była stara, jej brzegi odłaziły i nie dało się rozpoznać, co miała przedstawiać, więc musiała tam być już od dawna. Zabawne, że zauważył ją dopiero teraz.

"Chociaż właściwie", pomyślał, "to nie takie dziwne".

W końcu od dawna łączył ich tylko seks. Każdy z nich miał swoje życie, do którego okazjonalnie i tylko na chwilę wpuszczał tego drugiego.

"To nic dla mnie nie znaczy", powiedział Arthur, gdy przespali się po raz pierwszy, wiele lat temu, gdy byli jeszcze studentami. Wciąż pamiętał każdą zmarszczkę na pogniecionej koszuli, którą Arthur miał wtedy na sobie jako jedyne okrycie jego nagiego ciała. "I dla ciebie też nie powinno. Nie czuj się z tego powodu winny albo do czegoś zobowiązany. Po prostu akurat teraz obaj tego potrzebujemy".

Pamiętał, dlaczego Arthur wtedy to powiedział. Przyjął to wówczas bez szemrania, razem z ciałem, które tak chętnie mu się oddawało. Był powód, choć potem tym powodem stawała się zwykła ochota. Ale słowa Arthura wciąż pozostawały żywe.

Czy dlatego więc przypomniał to sobie teraz, gdy spojrzał na tę głupią naklejkę, czując niezrozumiałą gorycz?

Ciche pukanie wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na stojącego w drzwiach Arthura, który nagi opierał się o futrynę i uśmiechał się lekko. Francis również się uśmiechnął, odpychając się od umywalki i robiąc krok w stronę Arthura.

\- Coś potrzebujesz? - zapytał, opierając się łokciem o framugę i lekko pochylając się nad stojącym w progu mężczyzną. - A może jednak zdecydowałeś się pójść na piłkarzyki?

\- Pomyślałem, że mógłbym się przejść - odpowiedział Arthur. - Odprowadzić cię trochę.

\- I przyszedłeś mi to powiedzieć. - Wolną ręką objął Arthura w pasie, powoli przesuwając palce po plecach. Poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu, delikatnie sunącą ku górze.

\- Przyszedłem wziąć prysznic.

\- Jeszcze jest zajęty.

\- Wiem - powiedział. Przysunął usta do ucha Francisa, pozwalając swojej dłoni dotknąć jego piersi. - We dwóch będzie szybciej.

\- Nie sądzę. Ale za to nic tu nie będzie jęczało. - Francis z lubieżnym uśmiechem wciągnął Arthura do łazienki i wepchnął go pod prysznic. - No, może oprócz ciebie.

Szum wody bezskutecznie próbował zagłuszyć słabe protesty Arthura, a unosząca się w powietrzu para zamgliła lustro.

* * *

\- Nie rozumiem tego - mruczał Arthur w kołnierz kurtki, próbując wcisnąć głowę między ramiona. Lekki przymrozek dawał się we znaki, szczypiąc go w uszy. - Jest jeszcze listopad. Cholerny listopad!

\- Jarmarki świąteczne zaczynają się właśnie wtedy - odpowiedział Francis. Uśmiechnął się na widok mijanej właśnie grupki młodych kobiet, zapewne studentek, które ze śmiechem robiły sobie zdjęcia w żywej szopce, o tej porze pozbawionej aktorów i zwierząt. Większość jarmarcznych stoisk była już zamknięta, jednak światełka wciąż mrugały, rozjaśniając puste sanie Mikołaja i scenę, na której w ciągu dnia odbywały się przedstawienia dla dzieci. Z rozstawionych wokół głośników płynęły dźwięki jakiejś tandetnej świątecznej piosenki, a kilka osób z obsługi razem z przechodniami stało przy dogasającym koksowniku.

\- No tak, zawsze to jakiś sposób na wyciągnięcie kasy od ludzi - burknął Arthur, patrząc ze zniechęceniem na rozświetlone LEDami altanki, stylizowane na choinkowe zakątki.

\- Ale jesteś zgorzkniały. Ciągnę cię tu, żeby ci pokazać, jak to wygląda w tym roku, a ty marudzisz.

\- Po prostu nie lubię świąt, cała ta otoczka jest tak okropnie płytka i kiczowata. - Wskazał głową na parę, która stała w altance obwieszonej jemiołą i bezwstydnie się obściskiwała. - To tylko pretekst, by kogoś zaliczyć.

\- Przed chwilą mówiłeś, że chodzi o kasę.

\- Zawsze chodzi o kasę lub seks. Albo jedno i drugie.

Francis westchnął i pokręcił głową.

\- Mówisz tak, bo pewnie chciałbyś być na ich miejscu - powiedział, spoglądając na parę w altance, która przerwała pocałunek po to, by wyjąć telefon i zrobić sobie zdjęcie.

\- Do pieprzenia nie potrzebuję cholernej choinki.

\- Nie mówię o choince.

\- A o czym?

\- Że chciałbyś mieć z kim przeżywać te święta. - Szerokim gestem pokazał jarmarczne budki. - Przyjść z kimś w takie miejsce. Zjeść piernika i wypić grzane wino. Całować się pod jemiołą.

Arthur prychnął lekceważąco.

\- Sugerujesz, że nie znoszę świąt, bo nie mam ich z kim spędzić? - zapytał. W jego głosie dało się słyszeć groźną nutę. - Gdybym chciał, to bym miał.

\- Na przykład tego hałaśliwego typa z działu promocji? Jak mu było? Jones? - zapytał Francis, nim ugryzł się w język. Właściwie nie wiedział, dlaczego zadał to pytanie.

Arthur posłał mu zabójcze spojrzenie.

\- Nie zadaję się z nikim z pracy - wycedził przez zęby. - Już nie.

\- A ja?

\- Ty się nie liczysz. Co się tak mnie uczepiłeś? Sam pewnie chciałbyś zaciągnąć tu jakąś dziewczynę, wmówić jej, że jak jemioła, to nie ma wyjścia, trzeba się całować, a potem wylądować z nią w hotelu i...

\- No wiesz, ja w takie miejsce - przerwał mu Francis, wskazując altankę z jemiołą z szelmowskim uśmiechem - przyszedłbym tylko z kimś, kogo kocham.

Arthur popatrzył na niego, zastanawiając się, czy mówił serio, czy żartował. Przez chwilę, ułamek sekundy, patrzyli sobie w milczeniu w oczy.

\- Boże - powiedział w końcu Arthur. - Współczuję każdej dziewczynie, której to powiedziałeś, zanim zabrałeś ją do tej altanki. Co za tani tekst.

\- No wiesz - Francis spojrzał na niego z udawanym oburzeniem. - Jeszcze nikomu tego nie mówiłem!

\- W takim razie współczuję tobie.

Francis capnął go za kark i przez chwilę obaj mocowali się w udawanych zapasach. Arthur zrzucił mu z głowy nauszniki i niemal wrzasnął, gdy zimna ręka wdarła się pod kurtkę i dotknęła jego gołych pleców. Francis zaśmiewał się do łez, nie wypuszczając szarpiącego się w jego ramionach mężczyzny.

\- Wiesz, możesz spędzić te święta ze mną - powiedział, gdy już zasapani oderwali się od siebie, a gorące oddechy parowały między nimi.

Arthur poprawiał kurtkę długo i z namysłem. Potem spojrzał na Francisa.

\- Proponujesz mi to, bo współczujesz mi samotnych świąt? - zapytał w końcu. - Czy na coś liczysz?

Gdzieś w umyśle Francisa odbiło echo dawno wypowiedzianych słów: "Nie czuj się do czegoś zobowiązany". Zmarszczył lekko brwi, gdy myśl umknęła, nie zostawiając śladu.

\- Nie, zapraszam cię tak po prostu - odpowiedział. Po chwili dodał z lekkim uśmiechem. - Ale nie mam nic przeciwko leniwym świętom w łóżku.

\- Idiota - mruknął Arthur, kręcąc głową. Potem, nie patrząc na Francisa, odpowiedział. - Niech ci będzie. A teraz idź już, zanim twoi kumple przegrają wszystkie mecze w piłkarzyki.

\- To się nie zdarzy, dopóki ty z nami nie zagrasz.

Francis uciekł przed ciosem pięści i przekleństwem, by pognać między kamienice starego miasta. Z jarmarku wciąż dało się słyszeć dźwięki smętnej świątecznej piosenki, ale on czuł się niezrozumiale zadowolony.

* * *

Arthur napisał wiadomość i zawahał się nad klawiszem wysyłania. Jeszcze raz przeczytał tekst: "Nie mogę przyjść. Coś mi wypadło". Krótko i na temat. Nie musiał się przecież tłumaczyć.

Nacisnął przycisk "Wyślij".

Nie minęło pięć minut, jak telefon zadzwonił. Przez chwilę myślał, że lepiej byłoby nie odbierać, ostatecznie jednak zdecydował się na rozmowę. Nie był cholernym tchórzem.

\- Co się dzieje? - usłyszał lekko zaniepokojony głos Francisa.

\- Nic takiego, chodzi o projekt z pracy. Po prostu muszę go zrobić.

\- Dzisiaj? W Wigilię?

\- Tych kilka wolnych dni to jedyny okres, kiedy mam czas i mogę nad tym przysiąść. Poza tym trochę kiepsko się czuję, nie chcę tego zapaprać.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Arthur czuł, że jego słabe wymówki w ogóle nie przekonały Francisa, który w końcu westchnął głośno.

\- Chodzi o Alfreda? - zapytał w końcu. - Że znowu musisz z nim pracować?

\- Co? Nie! - odparował Arthur. - Co to ma do rzeczy?

\- Nie wiem, może masz doła i przez to unikasz ludzi.

\- Nie mam cholernego doła. Po prostu nie lubię świąt i nie chcę ich obchodzić. A poza tym jestem zajęty.

Prawdą było, że parę tygodni temu na ich dział przeniesiono Alfreda Jonesa, z którym Arthura łączyło kiedyś coś więcej. Zakładowy romans skończył się jednak nagle i boleśnie, zostawiając po sobie ranę, która nie chciała się zabliźnić. Teraz, gdy obaj pracowali w jednej branży, kontakt był nieunikniony, co przybijało Arthura i sprawiało, że był rozdrażniony bardziej, niż zwykle.

Oczywiście Francis musiał to zauważyć.

\- Wiesz co - usłyszał od niego w słuchawce. - Mam wrażenie, że wmawiasz sobie tę całą nienawiść do świąt, a tak naprawdę chciałbyś je z kimś spędzić. Czując ich magię, jak inni. Nie jest tak?

\- Odpieprz się ode mnie - warknął. - Co się tak uwziąłeś na te święta? Święta to, święta tamto, weź się, człowieku, ogarnij! Myślisz, że życie to jakaś cholerna bajka? Że coś się zmieni tylko dlatego, że jest Wigilia? Że zdarzy się pierdolony cud?

Potarł ręką skroń, próbując się uspokoić. Odetchnął głęboko.

\- Naprawdę nie mam na to ochoty - powiedział w końcu. - Przykro mi.

\- Wiesz, Arthur - odezwał się po chwili milczenia Francis. - Myślę, że unieszczęśliwiasz się na siłę, bo tak naprawdę liczysz na ten cud. Tylko on się nie zdarzy, dopóki sam się do niego nie przyłożysz. Ale rób, jak chcesz. Wesołych.

Po tych słowach się rozłączył.

Arthur opadł na kanapę i rzucił telefon na bok. Przetarł twarz, wgapiając się w świąteczne dekoracje, które w tym roku rozwiesił z wyjątkowym entuzjazmem. Zaklął szpetnie.

Naprawdę czekał na cud.

Od paru lat spędzał święta samotnie, unikając kontaktu z rodziną pod byle pretekstem i pielęgnując w sobie niechęć do całego świątecznego szaleństwa. W Wigilię jadł sam, nigdzie nie wychodził i nie włączał telewizji, ale mimo to wciąż ubierał niewielką choinkę, włączał światełka i wieszał skarpetę. Jego bunt wobec świątecznego nastroju był żałosny, ale mimo to, a może właśnie dlatego wciąż liczył, że coś się w te święta zmieni. Że znowu coś poczuje. Bo przecież we wszystkich historiach magia świąt zmieniała beznadziejne życia ich bohaterów.

Nagle wzrok Arthura przykuła wypukłość skarpety, zawieszonej na drzwiach z braku innego miejsca w jego maleńkim mieszkaniu. Wstał więc i podszedł do niej, by sprawdzić jej zawartość.

W środku znajdowała się biała broda Mikołaja. Jakaś kartka wyślizgnęła mu się z palców i wpadła z powrotem do skarpety. Gdy w końcu ją wyciągnął, przeczytał na niej: "Seksowniejszej nie wyhodujesz. Masz porównanie. F.". 

Z odmętów pamięci wygrzebał pewne wydarzenie, kiedy to dla żartu próbował ogolić drzemiącego na kanapie Francisa. Przyłapany na gorącym uczynku, był tak długo i namiętnie torturowany, że nie mógł potem chodzić. Musiał też przyznać się, że zrobił to tylko dlatego, że Francis wyglądał zbyt seksownie ze swoim zarostem. Pamiętał, że Francis wysmarował mu potem twarz pianką do golenia i zrobił kilka zdjęć, których za nic nie chciał usunąć, bo były "zbyt seksowne". Długo mu potem z tego powodu dokuczał.

Teraz na to wspomnienie Arthur zaśmiał się pod nosem.

\- Kretyn - mruknął, rzucając brodę na stół. - Kiedy on to tutaj wsadził?

Położył się na kanapie i gapił się w sufit. Lampki mrugały, zostawiając na nim barwne, mieniące się smugi. Gdzieś w mieszkaniu powyżej ktoś wygrywał na pianinie kolędę.

Z dziką satysfakcją patrzył na telefon, który nie dzwonił, i na drzwi, do których nikt nie pukał.

Wieczorem zjadł kolację, wykąpał się i poszedł spać. Następnego dnia spakował wszystkie świąteczne dekoracje do worka i upchnął go na najwyższej półce w szafie.

Cud się nie zdarzył.


	2. Faith

Nowa projektantka była śliczną dziewczyną. Jej krótkie blond włosy układały się w łagodne fale, które poskramiała opaską, by nie przesłaniały zielonych oczu. Nosiła plisowane spódnice za kolano i koszule ze sztywnymi kołnierzami. Nigdy nie nosiła innych butów, jak tylko na obcasie. Pachniała słodko jak domowe wypieki, które często przynosiła do biura i którymi częstowała wszystkich wokół.

Ideał kobiecości.

Arthur nie zdziwił się więc, gdy jego przyjaciel z działu ze zwykłym sobie uwodzicielskim uśmiechem jako pierwszy przedstawił się nowej koleżance i zaproponował jej oprowadzenie po biurze. Laura Maes, bo tak nazywała się dziewczyna, przystała na to chętnie, ku zazdrości innych obecnych w biurze kobiet. Szybko jednak okazało się, że jest zupełnie odporna na wdzięki Francisa, którego kompletnie ignorowała, zagadując żywo do wszystkich poznawanych pracowników.

Arthur skręcał się ze śmiechu na ten widok.

\- Miałeś tak żałośnie smutną minę... - wysapał, ocierając oczy z łez uciechy.

\- Możesz już przestać? - powiedział Francis i zaciągnął się papierosem. - Już dawno nikt mnie tak nie upokorzył.

Stali na niewielkim balkonie wychodzącym na tyły budynku ich agencji, na który z braku palarni pracownicy wychodzili na papierosa podczas przerwy. Arthur nie palił, ale nawet marcowy chłód nie powstrzymywał go przed ściganiem zdruzgotanego porażką Francisa i dokuczaniem mu z tego powodu.

\- Ach tak? - zapytał z ironią, starając się uspokoić wybuch wesołości. Oparł się plecami o balustradę, zacierając marznące ramiona, i popatrzył na Francisa. - A kto i kiedy upokorzył cię ostatnio?

Francis posłał mu długie spojrzenie i wypuścił dym z płuc.

\- Ty - odpowiedział w końcu. - Trzy miesiące temu, w Wigilię.

Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę, nie mrugając i niemal nie oddychając, jakby wypowiedziane przed chwilą słowa jeszcze nie przebrzmiały.

"To nic dla mnie nie znaczy. I dla ciebie też nie powinno".

"No tak", pomyślał Francis. "Przecież sam zgodziłem się na taki układ".

Świadomość tego faktu dziwnie go irytowała. Zmusił jednak wargi do krzywego uśmieszku.

\- I twoje skrzypiące łóżko też mnie czasem upokarza - dodał lekkim tonem.

Zobaczył, jak ramiona Arthura rozluźniają się, gdy opadło z niego napięcie. Czyżby jednak się przejmował?

\- Ty i te twoje głupie żarty - odpowiedział mu w końcu, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

Francis, kierowany impulsem, pochylił się lekko nad nim, przysuwając twarz do jego twarzy.

\- A skąd wiesz, że żartuję? - zapytał. Tym razem w jego głosie słychać było powagę.

Arthur zaśmiał się cicho myśląc, że to kolejna zagrywka. Gdy jednak wyraz twarzy Francisa się nie zmienił, natychmiast spoważniał.

\- Jesteś... jesteś za blisko - ofuknął go niezręcznie. - Jesteśmy w pracy. Nie możesz...

\- Brzmi jak wyzwanie - mruknął Francis, przysuwając się jeszcze bliżej. - Lubię wyzwania.

Arthur czuł jego oddech na skórze twarzy, jego papierosowy aromat, i bezwiednie rozchylił wargi. Odetchnął głęboko, gdy usta Francisa musnęły delikatnie kącik jego własnych.

\- Więc masz jeszcze szansę u Laury - powiedział w końcu, odwracając twarz. Wbił spojrzenie w swoje stopy, wciąż czując na sobie wzrok Francisa.

\- Kirkland!

Drzwi na balkon otworzyły się z hukiem, gdy wpadł przez nie wysoki mężczyzna w okularach. Arthur spojrzał na niego z pogardą.

\- Od kiedy to mówisz do mnie po nazwisku, Jones? - warknął groźnie. Facet podrapał się za uchem zakłopotany.

\- Bo ty robisz to samo? - odpowiedział głupio. Francis zdusił śmiech, ciesząc się, że stoi tyłem do niespodziewanego gościa. Nagłe drżenie jego ramion nie uszło jednak uwadze Arthura, który posłał mu groźne spojrzenie.

\- No więc? - ponaglił Arthur, zwracając się ponownie do Alfreda. - Dlaczego przeszkadzasz mi w przerwie na papierosa?

Francis zachichotał ponownie, mrucząc "Tak to się teraz nazywa", ale tym razem został zignorowany.

\- Papierosa? Od kiedy ty palisz? Zresztą nieważne - pomachał trzymaną w ręku dużą kopertą. - Klient zwrócił wstępny projekt ze swoimi poprawkami. Menedżer zwołał pilne zebranie i masz przyjść. Natychmiast.

Arthur odepchnął się od balustrady i ruszył do drzwi, wyrywając po drodze kopertę z rąk Alfreda.

\- Trzeba było mówić tak od razu, a nie pajacować - burknął i w pośpiechu zniknął za drzwiami.

Francis odwrócił się i sam oparł się teraz o betonową poręcz balkonu. Zaciągnął się papierosem, przyglądając się Alfredowi, który wciąż jeszcze kręcił się przy drzwiach.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś? - zapytał w końcu.

\- Właściwie to chciałem o coś zapytać - odpowiedział Alfred, palcami przeczesując włosy. - Francis Bonnefoy, tak?

"Pracujesz tu już cztery miesiące", pomyślał Francis. "Chyba mógłbyś zapamiętać nazwiska swoich kolegów z działu". Wysilił się jednak na uprzejme kiwnięcie głową.

\- Znacie się z Arthurem od dawna. - Było to bardziej stwierdzenie, niż pytanie. Gdy Francis mruknął potakująco, Alfred ciągnął dalej. - Czy... czy on się teraz z kimś spotyka?

Francis zaciągnął się ostatni raz, nim się odezwał.

\- A dlaczego cię to interesuje? - zapytał, dusząc niedopałek w aluminiowej popielnicy. - Chcesz, żeby do ciebie wrócił?

\- To zależy od twojej odpowiedzi na moje pytanie.

O, tego się nie spodziewał. Czyżby ten wieczny chłopiec, którego pamiętał, nieoczekiwanie dojrzał? Ciekawe, jakby zareagował na wiadomość, że on i Arthur tak naprawdę są kumplami od seksu i że jeszcze przed chwilą miał ochotę wziąć go przy tej balustradzie, gdzie prawie się pocałowali.

\- A jeśli powiem, że tak?

Alfred wzruszył ramionami.

\- Spróbuję naprawić to, co zepsułem, w inny sposób. Jestem mu to winien.

Francis pokręcił lekko głową i ruszył do drzwi. Gdy mijał Jonesa, ten chwycił go za łokieć.

\- Wiem, że może nie jestem doskonały i on też nie jest - powiedział Alfred, gdy Francis posłał mu przez ramię gniewne spojrzenie. - Ale chcę, żeby był szczęśliwy. Ze mną albo beze mnie. Najlepiej ze mną.

Uwolnił łokieć Francisa, który stał przez chwilę zamyślony. W końcu westchnął i klepnął Alfreda w plecy.

\- W takim razie życzę wam obu powodzenia - powiedział z krzywym uśmiechem i nie patrząc na pojaśniałą z głupiej radości twarz Alfreda, zniknął za drzwiami.

* * *

Laura otarła serwetką usta, na których jakimś cudem po posiłku nadal pozostawał kolor szminki, i uśmiechnęła się do siedzącego naprzeciw niej Arthura.

\- Pewnie zastanawiasz się, dlaczego cię tu zaprosiłam - zagaiła, prostując zmięty kawałek bibułki i składając go w kostkę.

\- Chciałaś o czymś porozmawiać - odpowiedział Arthur.

Spotkali się rano przy kserokopiarce i po krótkiej rozmowie Laura zapytała, czy nie mogliby się umówić w firmowej stołówce podczas przerwy, bo miała do niego pewną sprawę i chciała ją omówić w cztery oczy.

\- Randka? Tak od razu? - skomentował wówczas Alfred, który od paru miesięcy nachalnie przysiadał się do jego biurka, zajadając pączki i przynosząc kawę. - Mnie zajęło to trochę dłużej.

Arthur go zignorował.

\- Przez żołądek do serca, co? Pewnie dlatego tak często przynosi ciastka - spróbował raz jeszcze Alfred. Przesunął w jego stronę pudełko z pączkami, pakując sobie jednego do ust. - Masz, zjedz jednego.

Gdzieś niedaleko w biurze dało się słyszeć śmiech Francisa i Arthur odruchowo się najeżył. Przyszło mu na myśl, że śmieje się on z niego oraz Alfreda i jego natrętnych prób wkupienia się w jego łaski. Zerknął nad monitorem komputera.

Francis stał przy oknie na drugim końcu pomieszczenia i rozmawiał z Laurą. Musiał zażartować, bo tym razem to ona się roześmiała. Od kiedy to Francisowi powiodło się z tą dziewczyną? Przecież ciągle marudził, że go ignoruje.

\- Kretyn - mruknął pod nosem.

\- Mówisz do mnie? - zwrócił się do niego zdziwiony Alfred, ale Arthur na niego nie patrzył. Ten powędrował więc wzrokiem za jego spojrzeniem, dostrzegając pogrążoną w wesołej rozmowie parę. - Ach, oni. Pasują do siebie, nie? Chyba nici z twojej randki. Gdybyś czuł się samotny, może jednak dasz mi szansę?

Arthur powiedział mu dość opryskliwie, żeby poszedł do diabła.

Gdy kilka godzin później siedział z Laurą przy jednym stole, w jakiś sposób wiedział, czego będzie dotyczyć rozmowa.

\- Chodzi o Francisa - zaczęła dziewczyna, wbijając w niego poważne spojrzenie. Arthur uniósł brwi.

\- Jest zbyt nachalny? - zapytał. - Masz go już dosyć? Mogę dopilnować, żeby dał ci spokój...

\- Nie, nie o to mi chodziło. - Wsunęła opadające pasemko włosów za ucho, wyraźnie zakłopotana. - Przyjaźnisz się z nim, prawda?

\- To trochę za dużo powiedziane - wymruczał Arthur. - Czasem spędzamy razem czas po pracy.

"Na ostrym seksie", dodał w myślach, dla jakiejś dziwnej satysfakcji. Zaraz jednak zganił się za to w duchu. "Nie czuj się taki ważny tylko dlatego, że ciebie już przeleciał, a jej jeszcze nie".

\- Ale znasz go trochę, prawda? - Laura spojrzała na niego prosząco. - Chodzi mi o to, że...Jakby to powiedzieć... Jaki on jest? Tak naprawdę?

Arthur zamrugał. Co to za pytanie?

\- Jest dokładnie taki, jak widać - zaczął ostrożnie. - Lubi podryw, ładne dziewczyny, ciągle trzymają się go wulgarne żarty i idiotyczne przechwałki. Czasem mam ochotę go udusić, bo jest złośliwy, wredny i nie potrafi utrzymać łap przy sobie...

Urwał nagle. Zdał sobie sprawę, że chyba powiedział za dużo.

Laura jednak roześmiała się głośno.

\- Musicie naprawdę się przyjaźnić - skomentowała w końcu. - Bo nie mówisz tego w złości.

Arthur westchnął i potarł skroń.

\- Po prostu do tego przywykłem - powiedział w końcu. Spojrzał na Laurę, uśmiechając się lekko. - Ale mogę cię zapewnić, że to wszystko prawda. Chociaż prawdą jest też to, że jest niezwykle dobry. I wierny jak pies.

Tym razem już naprawdę przegiął. Dlaczego to powiedział? Poczuł, jak na policzki wypływa mu rumieniec. Oczy dziewczyny rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia.

\- O rany - wydusiła z siebie w końcu. - Takiej odpowiedzi się nie spodziewałam.

\- A zapytałaś, bo...? - spróbował odwrócić kota ogonem, wciąż czując się jak idiota.

Tym razem to Laura się zaczerwieniła.

\- No wiesz... - zaczęła. - Chcę go poznać. Nie tylko tak powierzchownie albo dzięki plotkom. Nie takiego, jakim próbuje przy mnie być. Pomyślałam, że zapytam ciebie, bo często widzę was razem, więc pewnie lepiej go znasz.

Arthur nie ponaglał, uśmiechnął się jedynie zachęcająco.

\- Zależy mi na nim - wyznała w końcu.

\- Boże - powiedział Arthur, wypuszczając powietrze z płuc. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wstrzymywał oddech.. - Po trzech miesiącach słuchania marudzenia, nareszcie będę miał spokój!

Laura roześmiała się, wciąż lekko zarumieniona. Wyglądała na szczęśliwą.

Arthur nie mógł nie czuć do niej sympatii. Naprawdę dobrze się z nią rozmawiało i byłaby fantastyczną przyjaciółką, ale nie o to chodziło. Jako jedyna wyraziła zainteresowanie Francisem jako osobą, a nie tylko jego ładną twarzą. Niemal każda poprzednia dziewczyna widziała w nim jedynie przystojnego faceta, z którym dobrze wygląda się na zdjęciach i który potrafi zaspokoić w łóżku. Laura była inna. To w zupełności wystarczyło, by Arthur zrozumiał, że to jest kobieta dla Francisa.

Tylko dlaczego myśl o tym była tak nieprzyjemna?

\- A tak szczerze - zagaił jeszcze, gdy już zbierali się do wyjścia. - Nie boisz się tego wszystkiego, co o nim mówiłem? Że na przykład będzie latał za innymi?

Laura uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie.

\- Sam mówiłeś, że jest wierny jak pies - powiedziała. - To mi wystarczy.

\- Tak - potwierdził. - Dziewczyna, którą on kocha, jest dla niego najważniejsza na świecie.

\- Oho, to brzmi, jakby już tak była - zaśmiała się, drocząc się z nim. Dostrzegła jednak jego niewyraźną minę i naraz spoważniała. - O Boże. Była taka, mam rację?

\- Zawsze jakaś jest, dopóki nie pojawi się inna, która będzie ważniejsza - odparł wymijająco. Laura milczała chwilę, przygryzając wargi.

\- Mam z nią jakieś szanse? - zapytała w końcu.

\- Jak się postarasz - odparł Arthur z wymuszonym uśmiechem, próbując obrócić wszystko w żart.

Czuł, że palnął największą głupotę w życiu. Po co w ogóle się odzywał? Francis mu tego nie wybaczy.

Laura próbowała go jeszcze żartobliwie ciągnąć za język, ale wykręcił się końcem przerwy. Widział, że pod maską dowcipu kryła zakłopotanie, ale starał się to zignorować.

Tak samo, jak nieoczekiwany ciężar, który nagle czuł w piersi.

* * *

Otwarte na oścież okno na niewiele się zdało w walce z lipcowym zaduchem w małym mieszkaniu Arthura. Do środka zamiast świeżego powietrza wpadał jedynie smród rozgrzanego asfaltu i hałas ulicy, wciąż zadziwiająco ruchliwej pomimo upału.

Leżący na kanapie Arthur jęknął głośno, gdy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Zwlókł się ze swojego wygodnego miejsca, przeklinając pod nosem i czując, jak koszulka przykleja mu się do pleców.

\- Nie mówiłeś, że dziś przyjdziesz - powiedział, gdy otworzył drzwi. Na progu stał Francis. - Że też chciało ci się tu wlec w taki skwar.

\- Musimy porozmawiać.

Arthur wzruszył ramionami i szerzej uchylił drzwi, wpuszczając gościa.

\- W lodówce powinieneś znaleźć coś do picia. Obsłuż się sam - rzucił tylko i ruszył z powrotem na kanapę.

Francis jednak poszedł za nim.

\- Powiedziałeś jej - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał. W jego głosie nie dało się usłyszeć zwykłej wesołości. Arthur popatrzył na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Komu i co? - zapytał, siadając i przecierając dłonią twarz. Przez to gorąco nie mógł się skupić.

\- Laurze. Powiedziałeś jej, przyznaj się.

\- Wiesz co, nie mam siły na jakieś głupie domysły. O co ci właściwie chodzi?

\- Jeanne! Powiedziałeś jej o Jeanne! - Francis niemal wrzasnął. Arthur spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- O czym ty gadasz? Nic jej o niej nie mówiłem!

\- Musiałeś jej o czymś powiedzieć.

\- Przestań pieprzyć.

\- To ty przestań pieprzyć! - wskazał oskarżycielsko palcem na Arthura. - Zapytała mnie ostatnio. O moje byłe. Że dowiedziała się, że była jedna, która była dla mnie ważna. Że nie wie, czy chce z kimś takim rywalizować. I wiesz, co mi powiedziała, gdy zapytałem, skąd to wie? Powiedziała, że od ciebie. Więc nie kłam, że nic nie mówiłeś.

\- Nie mówiłem nic o Jeanne - wycedził Arthur przez zęby, napinając ramiona. Wkurzało go to, że siedzi, a Francis stoi, górując nad nim. - Rzuciłem tylko luźną uwagę. Co ona sobie dośpiewała, to już inna sprawa.

\- Po co w ogóle zaczynałeś temat?

\- Bo mnie o to prosiła. - Arthur wstał z kanapy i gestem pokazał drzwi. - A teraz wynoś się z mojego mieszkania, bo nie mam zamiaru słuchać bezpodstawnych oskarżeń tylko dlatego, że dziewczyna nie chce dać ci dupy.

\- Za to ty dajesz jej chętnie i często.

Cios spadł jak grom. Siła uderzenia odrzuciła głowę Francisa na bok, a pięść Arthura zapulsowała bólem.

\- Ty cholerny... - zaczął Arthur, ale urwał, gdy dłonie Francisa brutalnie chwyciły go za kark. Palce złapały go za włosy z tyłu głowy i pociągnęły, boleśnie wyginając ją do tyłu. Arthur uderzył kilka razy na oślep, ale niewiele to pomogło. Dawno nie widział Francisa w takiej furii.

\- Po co jej to powiedziałeś? Chciałeś ją zniechęcić czy co? - syknął wściekle, potrząsając Arthurem. - Czego ty właściwie chcesz?

Ich pełne gniewu spojrzenia spotkały się na długą chwilę. Naraz Arthur uśmiechnął się pogardliwie.

\- Już ty dobrze wiesz, czego chcę - warknął.

Francis przez moment patrzył badawczo w jego oczy. Szukał w nich czegoś więcej, czegoś podobnego do tego, co sam czuł, ukrytego tak głęboko, że nie miało kształtu ani nazwy. O wiele łatwiej jednak było zostać przy tym, co było znane i proste.

\- Chyba masz rację - odparł więc w końcu i wbił się w jego wargi.

Pocałunki szybko stały się nieporządne: języki wnikały do ust gwałtownie, dotykając się w pozbawionych rytmu ruchach, zęby przygryzały boleśnie wargi, skóra błyszczała od śliny. Francis, którego dłonie wciąż trzymały Arthura za kark, pociągnął go mocniej za włosy, wyrywając z jego ust jęk i przerywając pocałunek. Potem przywarł ustami do odsłoniętej szyi i przesunął po krzywiźnie szczęki i wypukłości krtani, zostawiając mokry ślad języka na skórze.

\- Czekaj... Prysznic... - wydyszał Arthur, próbując się odsunąć. - Jestem spocony, śmierdzę...

\- Mam to gdzieś.

\- Ja nie mam.

Ponownie spróbował się wyślizgnąć, ale Francis mocno chwycił go za biodra i przycisnął do swoich, ocierając się o jego rosnącą erekcję. Arthur głośno wciągnął powietrze.

\- Masz - mruknął Francis, sunąc ustami w stronę ucha. Lekko skubnął zębami jego płatek. - Masz to bardzo gdzieś.

Pchnął go na kanapę. Była ciasna i wąska, nawet jedna osoba nie mogła się na niej wygodnie położyć. Arthur opadł więc na nią w dziwnej, półleżącej, półsiedzącej pozycji, zostawiając Francisowi tylko tyle miejsca, że mógł na niej przysiąść bokiem. Natychmiast jednak poczuł jego dłonie na sobie, na biodrach i pasie, przesuwające się ku górze wraz z wilgotną od potu koszulką. Zagryzł wargi, tłumiąc westchnienie, gdy usta Francisa dotknęły jego brzucha.

Nie podda mu się tak łatwo, o nie.

Poruszył się niecierpliwie, próbując ściągnąć spodenki i nie zjechać przy okazji z kanapy, gdy wtem Francis ponownie zacisnął dłonie na jego biodrach, unieruchamiając go. Spojrzał w twarz Arthura i nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, przesunął otwartymi ustami po wyraźnej wypukłości spodni, skubiąc i drażniąc.

\- Francis... - zaczął Arthur, ale urwał, łapiąc oddech, kiedy sprawna dłoń wsunęła się między jego nogi, gładząc wrażliwe miejsce. Drgnął gwałtownie, gdy wciąż obecne na nim usta zacisnęły się lekko, a zęby otarły się o niego, pociągając delikatnie za przesiąknięty wilgocią materiał spodenek.

\- Już? - zapytał Francis z drwiącym uśmieszkiem, nie zaprzestając pieszczot.

\- Chciałbyś - odparł Arthur. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się w nierównym oddechu, a palce wbijały się w oparcie kanapy. Francis parsknął krótkim śmiechem.

\- Bardzo. Więc muszę się bardziej postarać.

Mówiąc to, pociągnął spodenki w dół i nie czekając na reakcję Arthura, wziął go do ust.

Arthur wgryzł się we własny nadgarstek, by stłumić wyrywające się z gardła dźwięki. Odruchowo poruszył biodrami, chcąc wniknąć głębiej w wilgotne wnętrze, jednak znów silny uścisk dłoni go unieruchomił. Z gniewnym pomrukiem chwycił więc głowę Francisa i zacisnął palce w jego włosach, próbując narzucić szybszy rytm. Z jego ust wydobyły się wreszcie niczym niehamowane westchnienia.

Skupiony na doznaniach niemal nie poczuł, że ręce Francisa prawie ściągnęły z niego spodenki i bieliznę. Jęknął protestująco, gdy tamten naraz dźwignął się nad nim, ostatnim, drażniącym ruchem języka przesuwając po jego długości i znów pochylił się, by tym razem pocałować go w usta. Arthur stęknął cicho, ale rozchylił wargi, pozwalając Francisowi ocierać się językiem o jego własny i dotykać jego podniebienia. Gdy poczuł jego dłonie, sunące od pośladków do kolan, ugiął nogi i przyciągnął je do siebie, pomagając ściągnąć z siebie niepotrzebne ubrania.

Francis wyprostował się, chwycił jedną jego nogę go pod kolanem i pociągnął ją w bok, zakładając ją na oparcie kanapy. Drugą odsunął własnym udem, zrzucając ją na podłogę i przysuwając się bliżej Arthura. Gładził wnętrze jego ud i patrzył zachwycony: na jego zaczerwienioną twarz i nabrzmiałe wargi, ciężko łapiące oddech; na jego zadartą niemal pod szyję koszulkę, zmiętą i wilgotną; wreszcie na jego rozrzucone szeroko nogi i nabrzmiałą erekcję, wciąż lśniącą od jego wcześniejszych poczynań.

\- Boże - powiedział. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak seksownie teraz wyglądasz.

Sięgnął do brzegów własnego t-shirtu i ściągnął go przez głowę. Arthur poruszył się niespokojnie.

\- Okno... - wysapał. - Zamknij okno.

\- Pieprzyć okno.

Usta Arthura wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu, gdy Francis znów pochylił się nad nim, dotykając jego torsu.

\- Wolę, żebyś pieprzył mnie - powiedział i przyciągnął go za włosy do siebie, całując głęboko.

\- Żel - mruknął Francis, przerywając na moment pocałunek. - I gumki.

\- Możesz bez - odparł Arthur, przygryzając skórę na jego szyi. Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, gdy Francis zadrżał.

\- Nie bądź głupi. Poczekaj chwilę.

Pocałował go szybko i wstał, niemal biegiem ruszając do sypialni Arthura. Gdy znalazł potrzebne rzeczy, wpadł z powrotem do małego saloniku i przystanął na widok tego, co zastał.

Arthur leżał wciąż w tej samej pozycji na kanapie, z nogą zarzuconą na oparcie, i zaspokajał się ręką. Głowę, po której spływały ciężkie krople potu, odrzucił w tył na podłokietniku i patrzył na niego zamglonym spojrzeniem. Nie spuszczał go z oczu, gdy z jego półotwartych ust spłynął jęk, a biodra szarpnęły się w górę, w ciepło i ciasnotę jego własnych, zaciśniętych palców. Francis przełknął ślinę.

\- Chcesz, żebym doszedł w spodniach? - zapytał. Głos miał zachrypnięty z pragnienia. Arthur uśmiechnął się na to słabo, nie przestając się dotykać.

\- Może innym razem - odpowiedział. - Przyjdziesz tu do mnie w końcu? Czy chcesz popatrzeć, jak robię to sam?

\- Może innym razem - powtórzył jak echo Francis i szybko dopadł do kanapy, sadowiąc się, między nogami Arthura.

Otworzył tubkę z żelem i nawilżył palce. Pogładził udo, które wspierało się na oparciu kanapy i dotknął jego wejścia, masując je delikatnie. Spojrzał na Arthura, oczekując przyzwolenia, ale ten tylko prowokacyjnie poruszył biodrami, żądając więcej. Francis ucałował więc szybko oparte obok niego kolano i wsunął palec do środka.

Arthur jednak nie zamierzał mu niczego ułatwiać. Po chwili podniósł z podłogi nogę i przesunął stopą po udzie Francisa. Ten syknął, gdy stopa dotknęła napiętego wzniesienia jego spodni i już tam została, ocierając się o nie intensywnie.

\- Robisz to specjalnie? - zapytał Francis, siląc się na beztroski ton. W rzeczywistości bał się, że zaraz dojdzie.

I Arthur dobrze o tym wiedział.

\- Po prostu cię popędzam. Robię to dla twojego dobra.

\- Jaki niecierpliwy.

\- Chciałeś powiedzieć: troskliwy. - Przesunął stopę na pierś Francisa i odepchnął go mocno. Ten wydał z siebie zduszone sapnięcie, gdy zaskoczony opadł ciężko na drugą stronę kanapy. Nim zdołał usiąść w miarę prosto, Arthur już siadał mu okrakiem na kolanach.

\- Albo raczej: wyjątkowo wymagający - uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, sięgając po prezerwatywę, podczas gdy Arthur rozpinał mu spodnie. - Dasz radę w tej pozycji? Może być ci trochę niewygodnie...

\- Jest za ciasno, żeby zrobić to inaczej.

\- No wiesz, mógłbym coś wymyślić. Jestem dość kreatywny w tych sprawach. - Syknął mimowolnie, gdy Arthur potarł go dłonią zwilżoną żelem, rozprowadzając go na całej długości. - Po prostu martwię się, że spadniesz.

\- Już twoja w tym głowa, żebym nie spadł - mówiąc to Arthur chwycił się oparcia kanapy po obu stronach głowy Francisa, podciągnął nogi, by siedzieć w kucki, i uniósł się na nich lekko, pozwalając mu ustawić się. Francis jedną ręką chwycił go za pośladek, próbując ułatwić sobie dostęp do wilgotnego wejścia Arthura i powstrzymać drżenie jego napiętego ciała.

\- Mówiłem, że będzie ci niewygod- - urwał nagle, gdy biodra Arthura opadły, nabijając go na niego. Obaj stęknęli, Arthur z czołem opartym o ramię Francisa, a Francis z twarzą przyciśniętą do jego piersi.

\- Ciasno... - syknął Francis, chwytając pośladki Arthura, by utrzymać go w tej pozycji, nim będą mogli kontynuować. Słyszał jego ciężki oddech i czuł, jak z wysiłku trzęsą się mu uda. Ucałował więc łagodnie jego obojczyk i ramię, wędrując ustami w górę szyi, aż za ucho. Wtedy Arthur podniósł głowę i na niego spojrzał. Francis przeraził się, gdy zobaczył w jego oczach bezbrzeżny smutek.

\- Co się dzieje? Boli cię? - zapytał. Arthur pokręcił głową.

\- Pocałuj mnie - powiedział tylko.

Przywarli do siebie półotwartymi ustami, jakby od tego zależało ich życie. Ręce Arthura zsunęły się z oparcia kanapy i objęły go za szyję. Gdy poczuł, jak dłonie Francisa przesunęły się w górę jego pleców, zaczął się poruszać.

Na początku nie mógł znaleźć rytmu, więc zły na siebie oderwał się od Francisa i przeniósł jedną dłoń z powrotem na oparcie za jego głową. Drugą podparł się na jego kolanie, odchylając się nieco do tyłu. Przyspieszył tempo, pragnąc jeszcze głębszej penetracji. Jęknął, gdy Francis, na przekór ograniczającej go pozycji, pchnął do góry, spotykając go w połowie ruchu. Nie przestawał głośno wzdychać, gdy zaciśnięte w pasie ręce bezlitośnie, raz za razem ciągnęły go w dół, gdy tylko zdołał unieść ciało.

\- Dłużej... nie dam tak rady... - wysapał w końcu. Pot spływał mu po skórze, sklejał włosy i sprawiał, że dłonie ześlizgiwały mu się z oparcia. Mięśnie drżały ze zmęczenia i gorąca.

Francis wydał z siebie gardłowy dźwięk i naraz wyślizgnął się z niego. Chwycił zdziwionego Arthura za ramię i pchnął go na bok na kanapę, tak że znalazł się on na czworakach, z czołem opartym o podłokietnik. Dla Francisa brakowało miejsca, więc klęknął za nim na jednej nodze, drugą opierając na podłodze. Chwycił biodra Arthura i wszedł w niego ponownie, wyrywając mu z ust ni to jęk, ni to okrzyk. Odpłacając się za wcześniejsze zmuszenie go do uległości, poruszał się mocno, niemal brutalnie. Zauważył, że ręka Arthura powędrowała do jego cieknącej erekcji, więc przyspieszył, samemu czując zbliżające się spełnienie.

Doszedł wkrótce potem, opadając z głośnym jękiem na plecy Arthura. Czuł pod palcami, jak trzymane przez niego biodra drgnęły w spazmie, próbując wyrwać się do przodu, a z otwartych szeroko ust padł łamiący się krzyk, gdy Arthur również osiągnął szczyt. Francis wciąż bezwiednie poruszał biodrami, w pozbawionych rytmu, bezładnych ruchach, zmuszając nadwrażliwe, pozbawione sił ciało pod nim do ostatniego, słabego, niemal płaczliwego jęku.

Wyprostował się, próbując uspokoić oddech. Przesunął otwartą dłonią po plecach Arthura, od krzyża do karku i z powrotem, drugą ręką gładząc jego bok. Arthur poruszył się, niezdarnie chwytając go za nadgarstek i odwracając do niego głowę.

\- Już wystarczy - powiedział. Miał zachrypnięty głos. - Jest za gorąco.

Francis mruknął coś niewyraźnie. Pochylił się i cmoknął Arthura w policzek, tuż koło ucha, a potem wysunął się z niego i wstał.

\- Podać ci ręcznik? - zapytał, gdy doprowadzał się do porządku.

\- Nie, nie trzeba - odpowiedział Arthur, przekręcając się na plecy. Poplamiona kanapa była obrzydliwa w dotyku, ale było mu wszystko jedno: był zbyt wyczerpany, żeby się tym przejmować. - Za chwilę pójdę pod prysznic.

Francis kręcił się przez chwilę po kuchni, wyrzucając zużytą prezerwatywę, myjąc ręce i grzebiąc po szafkach w poszukiwaniu szklanek. Z otwartego okna wciąż dobiegał senny hałas i wpadały przez nie niemrawe podmuchy gorącego powietrza. Pot na skórze Arthura powoli wysychał, gdy leżał on na kanapie, wpatrując się w sufit.

\- Powinniśmy to skończyć - powiedział nagle. W kuchni brzęknęły szklanki, do których wlewano wodę.

\- Bo...? - zapytał po dłuższej chwili Francis. Z jego głosu nie dało się odczytać emocji.

\- Zawsze robiliśmy sobie przerwę, kiedy byliśmy w związkach, a Alfred bardzo się stara. Pewnie za niedługo się zejdziemy.

Miał wrażenie, że popełnia błąd, że to nie jest to, co chciał powiedzieć. Że jest powód, dla którego czuł smutek, gdy jeszcze przed chwilą desperacko przyjmował go w sobie wiedząc, że to ostatni raz, bo wkrótce pewnie znów się rozstaną. Dlaczego więc nie potrafił nadać temu uczuciu żadnej nazwy?

Francis wrócił do pokoju i podał mu szklankę z zimną wodą. Patrzył na niego, z niedowierzaniem unosząc brwi.

\- Serio? - zapytał tylko. - Chcesz do niego wrócić?

\- A czemu nie? Nie było nam źle razem.

\- Zostawił cię.

\- Może nie był wtedy gotowy.

\- A teraz jest?

\- Nie wiem, może się zmienił. Sam zresztą powiedziałeś niedawno, że może zasługuje na szansę. Właściwie to co się go tak uczepiłeś? - sapnął rozeźlony. Dźwignął się do siadu, żeby choć trochę zmniejszyć różnicę między nim, a stojącym nad nim mężczyzną. Sytuacji nie poprawiał fakt, że w porównaniu do niego, wciąż był nagi i brudny.

\- Skrzywdził cię - odparł Francis, który również nie wiedzieć czemu zaczął się złościć. - I ty chcesz mu tak łatwo wybaczyć? Aż tak bardzo jesteś zdesperowany, by z kimś być?

\- Odpierdol się ode mnie, dobra? - warknął Arthur, mając wrażenie, że rozmowa znów zatacza koło i że znów nic nie zostanie wyjaśnione. Ale nie potrafił nie ulec rosnącej irytacji. - Nie pytałem cię o zdanie. To nie twoja sprawa.

\- Może moja - powiedział Francis, nie spuszczając wzroku z oczu Arthura.

Patrzył na niego długo, pozwalając tym słowom przeniknąć do głębi. Arthur poruszył bezwiednie ustami, nie odpowiedział jednak nic.

Francis westchnął nagle i przeczesał dłonią włosy.

\- Skoro taka jest twoja decyzja, w porządku - powiedział w końcu, jakby słowa sprzed chwili w ogóle nie padły. Odstawił szklankę z niedopitą wodą na stolik i ruszył do wyjścia. - Oby wam się udało.

\- Powinieneś powiedzieć Laurze o Jeanne - rzucił za nim Arthur, gdy już miał wychodzić. Zatrzymał się w drzwiach.

\- Wiesz, że nie rozmawiam z nikim o Jeanne - odparł powoli.

\- Myślę, że z nią możesz.

Francis zerknął przez ramię i zadał to pytanie zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, choć każde słowo wydawało się niezrozumiale ciężkie i choć wiedział, co usłyszy w odpowiedzi.

\- Naprawdę tak myślisz?

Po krótkiej chwili milczenia Arthur odpowiedział.

\- Tak. Naprawdę.

Następnego dnia w biurze gruchnęła wiadomość, że Francis i Laura zostali parą.


	3. Touch

Dym uciekł przez uchylone okno studenckiej kuchni, do którego Francis przycisnął się z papierosem, by przypadkiem nie uruchomić czujników przeciwpożarowych. Oderwał spojrzenie od lejącego się po szybie deszczu i zerknął na zegarek. Akademik był zwykle pusty i cichy o tak wczesnej porze, kiedy to jego mieszkańcy odsypiali zarwaną wcześniej noc lub po prostu byli już na zajęciach. Z pokoju sąsiadującego z kuchnią dobiegał jednak szum głośnej rozmowy. Czyżby jakaś kłótnia?

Naraz huknęły otwierane drzwi i po korytarzu akademika poniósł się wysoki kobiecy głos.

\- To naprawdę nie ma sensu. Starałam się, ale dłużej tak nie mogę. Ty po prostu nie potrafisz się zaangażować.

Jej rozmówca odpowiedział coś, czego Francis nie dosłyszał. Zdusił więc papierosa w postawionym na parapecie słoiku i zaciekawiony podszedł bliżej, wciąż ukryty za wejściem do kuchni.

\- Nigdy czegoś takiego od ciebie nie poczułam - ciągnęła dziewczyna. Ze swojego miejsca w progu kuchni Francis dostrzegł, że była całkiem ładna, z długimi ciemnymi włosami. - Zawsze traktowałeś mnie, jakbym była tylko na chwilę i zaraz miała odejść, więc nie warto się starać. Jakbyś nic do mnie nie czuł.

\- Wiesz, że to nieprawda - odpowiedział mężczyzna, którego Francis nie widział. - Coś do ciebie czułem.

\- Co?

Odpowiedź padła dopiero po chwili.

\- Nie wiem. Nie umiem tego nazwać.

Odgłos wymierzonego policzka poniósł się przez korytarz jak uderzenie bata. Dziewczyna w pośpiechu minęła Francisa i zniknęła na klatce schodowej. W jej oczach dało się dostrzec łzy.

Z pokoju obok padło przekleństwo i odgłos uderzenia pięścią w futrynę.

\- Pewnie studiuje psychologię, co? - zapytał Francis, wyłaniając się z kuchni. Nie mógł powstrzymać się od złośliwego uśmiechu, gdy kciukiem wskazał w stronę wyjścia, gdzie zniknęła dziewczyna. - Rozgryzła, że jesteś upośledzony emocjonalnie. Współczuję, Kirkland. Gdybyś chciał się wypłakać, to wiesz, gdzie jest mój pokój.

Mężczyzna posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie spod grzywy wzburzonych włosów. Jeden z jego policzków był mocno czerwony.

\- Spierdalaj - warknął w odpowiedzi.

\- Jaki nieuprzejmy - udał oburzenie Francis i ruszył w głąb korytarza. Gdy mijał Arthura, odezwał się jeszcze. - Ale ona ma rację: z dziewczyną trzeba być konkretnym. I trzeba dać jej odczuć, że ci na niej zależy.

\- W dupę sobie wsadź swoje pieprzone dobre rady.

\- Innym razem - nie odwracając się do Arthura, uniósł rękę i pomachał trzymaną w ręku komórką. - Za niedługo mam randkę. Bo w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, wciąż mam dziewczynę.

Arthur rzucił za nim jakimś przekleństwem.

Uczelnia od lat nie widziała tak intensywnej rywalizacji jak ta, która łączyła Francisa i Arthura. Obaj byli całkiem dobrymi studentami swoich kierunków i aktywnie działali na rzecz społeczności akademickiej, ale ich zdania często się różniły, doprowadzając do ostrych kłótni.

Zaczęło się od tego, gdy na pierwszym roku na wspólnych zajęciach Francis otwarcie zaprzeczył teoriom przedstawianym przez Arthura w jego prezentacji. Wykładowca przyznał mu rację, a upokorzony Arthur odwdzięczył się później tym samym, dokładnie analizując temat jego prezentacji jeszcze zanim ją przedstawił. Od tego czasu wszelkie zajęcia, na których któryś z nich miał za zadanie coś zreferować, stawały się polem bitwy na rzetelnie przygotowane argumenty i uwagi, mające pogrążyć przeciwnika. Poza zajęciami bezustannie robili sobie złośliwe dowcipy, żeby tylko publicznie ośmieszyć rywala.

Konflikt zaostrzył się jeszcze bardziej, gdy obaj zostali wybrani do parlamentu studenckiego, jednak pomimo jawnej niechęci do siebie zawsze starali się dobrze wykonywać swoje obowiązki. Kłótnie rozstrzygali na korytarzach akademika, w którym mieszkali, lub studenckich klubach, do których jak na złość zawsze trafiali razem.

\- Bezczelny gnój - mruknął pod nosem Arthur, dopijając resztkę piwa. Siedział w ciemnym pubie w piwnicy akademika, jeszcze pustym o tej porze. Studenci dopiero powoli schodzili się na kolejny imprezowy wieczór.

\- To na pewno nie było miłe - odezwał się stojący za barem student z wymiany, Kiku Honda. Arthur lubił go, bo zawsze można było mu się wygadać bez obawy, że zacznie oceniać. I nie rozcieńczał piwa. - Nie powinien był podsłuchiwać waszej rozmowy.

\- Nie powinien się wtrącać w nieswoje sprawy - syknął rozeźlony Arthur. Sięgnął po kolejną szklankę z piwem, którą podał mu Kiku. - Niech się zajmie swoją babą.

Honda uniósł wzrok, patrząc gdzieś ponad nim.

\- Właśnie się zajmuje - powiedział, dyskretnym ruchem brody wskazując na wejście do pubu.

Arthur odwrócił się i dojrzał w półmroku pomieszczenia Francisa sprowadzającego po stromych schodach niewysoką, śliczną dziewczynę. Zajęli jeden ze stolików przy wyjściu, po czym Francis podszedł do baru.

\- Dwa duże z kija, Kiku - rzucił i naraz spostrzegł siedzącego obok niego Arthura, który usilnie starał się schować głowę w ramiona. - Co, Kirkland, zapijamy smutki?

\- Pierdol się.

\- Kto wie, Kirkland, kto wie. Ale może potem.

Odebrał od Hondy szklanki i wrócił do stolika. Arthur patrzył za nim, mrużąc gniewnie oczy, gdy Francis z szarmanckim uśmiechem podał dziewczynie piwo i usiadł obok niej. Przysunął się do niej i powiedział jej coś do ucha, na co roześmiała się głośno. Również coś odpowiedziała, patrząc mu w oczy, a on ucałował ją w skroń.

\- To ta doktorantka, tak? Jak jej było, Jeanne jakaśtam? - zapytał Kiku. Arthur mruknął coś potakująco. - Słyszałem, że planuje jej się oświadczyć, jak tylko zdobędzie dyplom. Chce zaangażować pół kampusu, żeby zrobić jej niespodziankę, gdy przyjdzie na jej obronę z pierścionkiem.

Arthur powoli odwrócił się do swojej szklanki i odetchnął cicho, pociągnąwszy solidny łyk. Znał Jeanne ze wspólnych działań w parlamencie i bywał na jej wykładach, szanował ją więc i przede wszystkim - lubił. Słyszał też plotki o planowanych oświadczynach i wcale się nie dziwił, że Francis tak ją ubóstwiał. Była dobra i pełna miłości dla swojego mężczyzny.

"To mógłbym być ja z Victorią", pomyślał Arthur, zerkając na rozmawiającą przy stoliku parę. Trzymali się za ręce, splatając swoje palce na blacie. "Gdybym tylko znowu tego tak cholernie nie spieprzył...".

To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy mu nie wyszło. Jego poprzednie, nieliczne związki rozpadały się równie szybko, bo zawsze czegoś w nich brakowało, czegoś, co pozwoliłoby je utrzymać. Jak na zawołanie w jego głowie pojawiły się poważne twarze dziewczyn, z którymi kiedyś próbował coś zbudować.

"Mam wrażenie, że się mną nie interesujesz".

"Prawie mnie nie dotykasz".

"Kochasz mnie w ogóle?".

"Nie zależy ci na mnie".

"Jesteś jakiś taki wycofany".

"Wcale o mnie nie walczysz".

"Ty po prostu nie potrafisz się zaangażować".

Arthur uśmiechnął się krzywo, przeganiając te wspomnienia. Być może nie potrafił kochać. Być może Francis miał rację mówiąc mu, że jest upośledzony emocjonalnie. Zerknął znów przez ramię na ciasno przytuloną do siebie parę: głowa dziewczyny spoczywała na ramieniu Francisa, a ten patrzył na nią w taki sposób, że chwytało to za serce. Odwrócił się, czując napływające do oczu łzy.

"Pewnie nigdy nie będę zdolny do czegoś takiego", pomyślał gorzko Arthur i dopił kolejne piwo.

Czuł się uszkodzony bez szans na naprawę. I jakkolwiek próbował sobie wmówić, że jest inaczej, to wciąż go bolało.

Wstał od baru, żegnając się z Hondą, i ruszył do wyjścia. Mijając Francisa, uchwycił jego spojrzenie, w którym o dziwo nie było złośliwości. Widział, jak przygarnia do siebie Jeanne i kiwa do niego głową. Uśmiechnął się więc słabo, unosząc rękę w geście pożegnania, i wyszedł z pubu.

* * *

Tego dnia lało bardziej, niż dwa tygodnie wcześniej, gdy Arthur rozstał się z Victorią. Lało tak bardzo, że parasole były tylko na pokaz, a buty zapadały się w błocie, które brudziło nogawki spodni i kostki żałobników. Głos księdza nikł w szumie deszczu, a śpiewany psalm zdawał się płaski i pozbawiony melodii. Jedynie chrobot opuszczanej w dół trumny i nasuwanego na grób marmuru brzmiał wyraźnie i głośno. Arthur drgnął mimowolnie, gdy przebrzmiał ostatni z tych dźwięków.

Deszcz padał też kilka dni wcześniej, gdy młoda doktorantka wracała do domu z ostatnich późnych wykładów. Padał niezmordowanie, gdy jadący zbyt szybko samochód wpadł w poślizg i wbił się w przystanek autobusowy, zabijając trzy stojące tam osoby. Ciągle padał, gdy jedna z nich, ta właśnie dziewczyna, leżała na chodniku z dziwnie skręconym ciałem i z martwymi oczami wbitymi w ciężkie od wody niebo.

Na pogrzeb Jeanne przyszła większa część uczelnianej społeczności - ludzi było tak wielu, że nie mieścili się w cmentarnej kaplicy, stali więc przed nią w deszczu, by pomimo tego godnie ją pożegnać. Wśród nich był Arthur, mokry od kolan w dół i na ramionach, których nie ochroniła mała parasolka.

Jeanne, kobieta, którą zdążył polubić, odeszła tak niespodziewanie, że wciąż trudno mu było w to uwierzyć. Wbijał spojrzenie w jasną trumnę, dopóki nie zniknęła w grobie, jakby to było ostatecznym potwierdzeniem tej smutnej rzeczywistości.

Dopiero wtedy odważył się popatrzeć na Francisa - zadrżał na widok jego zgarbionej sylwetki i twarzy pozbawionej emocji.

Pośpiesznie złożył kondolencje członkom rodziny Jeanne, których nawet nie znał, i podszedł do Francisa. Nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć, ścisnął go tylko za ramię. Gdy Francis spojrzał na jego twarz, coś błysnęło w jego oczach, jakby dopiero teraz go rozpoznał.

\- Kirkland - powiedział głucho. Jego głos był ochrypły, jakby przez wiele dni krzyczał z całych sił. Wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu. - Teraz obaj jesteśmy singlami.

Arthur nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, popychany przez kolejnych żałobników, chcących złożyć wyrazy współczucia.

Wrócił do akademika, wdzięczny, że jego współlokator wyjechał do rodziny. Przebrał się w suche ubrania i położył się na łóżku, wsłuchując się w deszcz, który nie dawał o sobie zapomnieć, tłukąc żałośnie o szyby.

Musiał przysnąć, bo gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, było już ciemno. Spojrzał na zegarek: było przed dziesiątą.

Za drzwiami zastał Antonia. Mgliście kojarzył, że kumpluje się on z Francisem, jednak nie rozumiał, dlaczego przyszedł właśnie do niego.

\- Cześć - odezwał się stojący za drzwiami mężczyzna, drapiąc się z zakłopotaniem w kark. - Nie wiem, czy mnie znasz...

\- Znam cię - przerwał mu Arthur. - Coś się stało?

\- Chodzi o Francisa. Widziałeś, w jakim jest stanie, prawda?

Arthur przypomniał sobie zgarbione plecy i pustą, zapadłą od smutku twarz. Kiwnął głową.

\- Czy mógłbyś dziś z nim zostać? - kontynuował Antonio. - Martwimy się o niego, ale uparł się, że nie chce u nas nocować. Gilbert ma małego brata pod opieką, a moja dziewczyna jest chora, więc ciężko nam się nim dzisiaj zająć.

Arthur zamrugał.

\- Dlaczego prosisz o to mnie? - zapytał. - Ma tylu znajomych, którzy mogliby z nim zostać. A mnie nawet nie lubi.

Antonio nerwowo przeczesał włosy.

\- Mieszkacie na jednym piętrze i pomyślałem... - urwał na chwilę. - Myślałem, że się kumplujecie. Widziałem was na pogrzebie, Francis trochę ożywił się na twój widok. Przez moment nie wyglądał, jakby leciał na autopilocie.

Arthur nie chciał mówić, co tak naprawdę wówczas się wydarzyło. Czując jednak jakiś niezrozumiały wyrzut sumienia, kiwnął w końcu głową.

\- Dobra - powiedział. - Zajmę się nim.

Poszedł z Antoniem do pokoju, w którym mieszkał Francis. Gdy weszli do środka, Gilbert właśnie dźwigał się z łóżka, na którym ułożył wcześniej swojego przyjaciela. Francis zdawał się spać, zarzuciwszy ramię na oczy - nie zareagował zupełnie na nowe osoby w pomieszczeniu. W powietrzu dało się wyczuć alkohol.

Gilbert i Antonio wyszli, obiecując, że zjawią się następnego dnia. Arthur został sam ze śpiącym Francisem.

Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało.

\- Zatrudnili cię jako niańkę? - usłyszał z łóżka. Głos był stłumiony, a słowa niewyraźne, rozciągnięte pod wpływem alkoholu.

\- Bez obaw, nie będę długo - odparł, siląc się na cierpliwość. - Poczekam, aż zaśniesz, i sobie pójdę.

\- Możesz iść już teraz. Poradzę sobie bez ciebie. - Gdy Arthur jedynie westchnął cierpiętniczo, Francis dodał nieco ostrzej. - Nie rozumiesz? Chcę zostać sam.

\- Ale twoi kumple...

\- Pieprzyć ich! - warknął Francis groźnie, odsłaniając zaczerwienione oczy i wbijając wściekłe spojrzenie w Arthura. Wyglądał, jakby miał gorączkę. - Ty nie jesteś moim kumplem, więc spierdalaj. Nie chcę cię tu widzieć.

Arthur nieoczekiwanie poczuł się dotknięty. Widział ból Francisa i chciał mu pomóc, nie z litości, ale w jakimś dziwnym poczuciu zrozumienia, ten jednak brutalnie go odepchnął. Poczuł rosnącą irytację.

\- Dobra, spierdalam - powiedział, kierując się do drzwi. - Dupek.

Naraz poczuł na swoim nadgarstku uścisk, gdy Francis nieoczekiwanie chwycił go za rękę, zatrzymując w pół kroku. Arthur spojrzał na niego rozeźlony i nagle cały jego gniew gdzieś zniknął.

Oczy Francisa otwarte były szeroko w panicznym niemal lęku. Wbijał w niego błagalne spojrzenie, jakby prosił, by mimo wszystko nie odchodził. Z jego ust nie padło jednak żadne słowo.

Zaskoczony tym widokiem Arthur szarpnięciem wyswobodził rękę z jego uścisku. Z trudem oderwał oczy od twarzy Francisa i pośpiesznie wyszedł, ukrywając się w swoim pokoju.

Po północy usłyszał ciche pukanie. Nie spał, więc usłyszał je dokładnie, jak walenie w ścianę tuż koło głowy. Odczekał chwilę, ale nie ponowiło się. Dopiero wtedy wstał i otworzył drzwi.

\- Więc jednak chcesz, żebym poczekał, aż zaśniesz? - zapytał, a Francis jedynie kiwnął głową. Wyglądał żałośnie, z włosami opadającymi na twarz, wciąż jeszcze w żałobnym, wygniecionym teraz stroju i boso po tym, jak wcześniej Gilbert zdjął mu buty. Ten widok sprawił Arthurowi nieoczekiwany ból.

W instynktownym odruchu wyciągnął do niego ręce, przygarniając go do siebie. Francis wtulił się w niego, obejmując jego plecy i ukrywając głowę w zagłębieniu ramienia. Jego ciałem wstrząsnął pozbawiony dźwięku szloch.

Arthur zrobił krok do tyłu, ciągnąc go za sobą do środka. Jedną ręką pchnął drzwi, które zatrzasnęły się z hukiem.

Stali tak w mroku na środku małego, zagraconego pokoju, Francis drżący od tłumionego płaczu w jego ramionach i Arthur delikatnie gładzący jego kark i głowę w pocieszającym geście. Po długim czasie barki Francisa w końcu przestały się trząść, a jego oddech wyrównał się. Nie odsunął się jednak, uniósł tylko głowę i popatrzył na Arthura.

Zobaczył w jego oczach łzy.

Spojrzenie Francisa zmiękło, gdy nagle poruszyła go świadomość, że kiedy on nie będzie mógł już więcej płakać, ten mężczyzna zrobi to za niego. Niemal zaśmiał się na absurdalność tej sytuacji. Nie odrywając od niego wzroku przysunął się do jego ust.

Arthur odruchowo cofnął głowę, jednak kiedy dłoń Francisa przesunęła się w górę jego szyi, a kciuk dotknął jego twarzy, poddał się zupełnie. Gdy rozchylił wargi, pozwalając Francisowi wniknąć językiem do środka, poczuł spływającą po policzku łzę.

Ten pocałunek nie powinien być inny niż wszystkie, jakie dzielił w swoim życiu. Smakował jednak zupełnie inaczej, podszyty alkoholem, bezbrzeżnym żalem i desperackim poszukiwaniem pociechy. Arthur odpowiadał więc na to wołanie, dając poczuć siebie i swój ból, gdy przygryzał wargi Francisa i mocno zaciskał ręce na jego plecach, gniotąc jeszcze bardziej materiał koszuli.

Niemal nie odrywając się od siebie osunęli się na podłogę, w wąską przestrzeń między dwoma łóżkami postawionymi wzdłuż ścian.

\- I co teraz? - zapytał cicho Francis, gdy przerwali pocałunek. Arthur unikał jego spojrzenia, jakby nagle skrępowany tym, co między nimi zaszło. Potem zdecydowanie zacisnął usta.

\- Ściągnij to - powiedział, niecierpliwie szarpiąc Francisa za koszulę i wyciągając ją ze spodni. Miał dość widoku stroju, w którym był na pogrzebie. - Nie mogę na to patrzeć.

\- Guziki... Pomóż mi - wymruczał Francis, podając mu mankiet do rozpięcia, drugą ręką sprawnie rozpinając koszulę pod szyją.

\- Cholera - zaklął Arthur. Palce mu drżały tak, że mały guzik ciągle wyślizgiwał mu się z rąk. W końcu sfrustrowany pochylił się i chwycił go w zęby, odrywając go od materiału. Wypluł go i szarpnął za mankiet, oswabadzając jedno ramię Francisa, który zdążył już rozpiąć koszulę.

\- Czekaj, drugi rękaw - syknął Francis, gdy Arthur próbował pociągnąć do góry jego podkoszulek. Wypuścił więc go z rąk, chwycił za swój t-shirt, w którym zwykle sypiał, i ściągnął go z siebie. Potem czekał, aż Francis rozepnie drugi mankiet i zdejmie koszulę. Dopiero wtedy przywarł znów do niego, do jego ust i ponownie sięgnął do brzegu podkoszulka, pomagając mu go ściągnąć.

Francis dźwignął się, podnosząc z podłogi i wciągając na łóżko Arthura, który zaplótł ręce na jego szyi.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że będę to robić akurat z tobą - mruknął, wciąż stojąc koło tapczanu i rozpinając pasek spodni. - Aż tak bardzo mi współczujesz?

Arthur prychnął lekceważąco. Leżał na plecach i ściągał z siebie bokserki.

\- Nie sądzę - mruknął, rzucając bieliznę na podłogę. - W końcu jestem upośledzony emocjonalnie.

\- A jednak cię to ubodło.

\- Zamknij się.

Potem podciągnął się na rękach, opierając się o ścianę, gdy tymczasem Francis wspiął się na kolanach na łóżko i wyciągnął rękę, by dotknąć jego twarzy. Arthur mimowolnie poddał się tej pieszczocie, wtulając głowę w jego dłoń, i rozchylił usta, gdy wargi Francisa przywarły do niego w kolejnym pocałunku.

Poczuł, jak druga ręka Francisa ześlizgnęła się powoli po jego klatce piersiowej, aż dotknęła uda. Gładziła przez chwilę napiętą skórę, próbując złagodzić opór mięśni, aż w końcu sięgnęła kolana i delikatnie odsunęła je na bok. Druga noga, posłusznie naśladując ruch, również opadła, rozwierając uda, otwierając Arthura bardziej, niżby tego chciał.

\- Bliżej - westchnął Francis, odrywając usta od skóry na jego szyi. Obie jego dłonie powędrowały do pośladków Arthura i chwyciły go mocno, zapierając mu na chwilę dech w piersi. - Chcę cię czuć bliżej.

Wciągnął Arthura między swoje na wpół skrzyżowane nogi, zmuszając go, by objął go udami w pasie. Potem sięgnął do jego penisa i zaczął go niepewnie pieścić. Arthur wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze i zacisnął ramiona na szyi Francisa, gdy jego palce delikatnie zsunęły napletek i dotknęły główki.

\- Jeszcze - szepnął Francis pomiędzy pocałunkami, którymi obsypywał szyję Arthura. Czuł, jak rośnie mu w dłoni jego erekcja, przycisnął więc mocniej jego biodra do siebie, ocierając się o niego, dając znać, że on też to czuje. - Pozwól mi to usłyszeć jeszcze raz.

\- Ty też - odparł Arthur. Tym razem sam poruszył biodrami, wyrywając z ust Francisa mimowolne westchnienie. Wypuścił go z objęć i odsunął się na długość ramion, chwytając twarz Francisa w dłonie i patrząc mu w oczy. - Ty też to zrób.

Francis przestał go pieścić i chwycił za nadgarstek. Przyciągnął jego dłoń do ust i polizał jej wnętrze, a później palce. Drugą ręką niezdarnie próbował uwolnić się z coraz ciaśniejszych spodni. Arthur sięgnął więc wolną ręką między nich, starając się pomóc. Ściągnął w dół wilgotniejącą bieliznę i niemal natychmiast poruszył się do przodu, ocierając ich wzwody o siebie. Francis jęknął cicho i lekko ugryzł go w palce, wysuwając je z ust.

\- Dotknij mnie - powiedział i poprowadził jego zwilżoną rękę w dół, zaciskając jego palce na sobie.

\- Ty też - powtórzył znów Arthur, próbując przysunąć się jeszcze bliżej, by objąć dłonią ich obu. - Dotknij nas.

Zetknęli się czołami, zaciskając usta, by nie wydawać głośnych jęków, a ich dłonie poruszały się między nimi. Czasem ciało jednego z nich drgnęło w spazmie, wyrywając się do przodu i zaburzając rytm, a wtedy z ich warg spływały urywane westchnienia.

Naraz Arthur wydał z siebie długi, łamiący się jęk, mimowolnie wnikając głębiej w wilgotny splot ich rąk. Doszedł, drżąc i gwałtownie łapiąc oddech, a jego głowa opadła, ciężko wspierając się na ramieniu Francisa.

\- Prze... przepraszam - wyjąkał, nagle zawstydzony, że doszedł tak szybko. Zerknął na lśniącą od jego nasienia erekcję Francisa, której nikt teraz nie dotykał. Niepewnie wyciągnął do niej rękę, wciąż jeszcze czując dreszcz niedawnego orgazmu, gdy wtem ramiona Francisa oplotły go i przygarnęły do piersi.

\- Proszę - usłyszał jego głos, stłumiony w zagłębieniu jego szyi. Znów poczuł drżenie ramion. - Niech to się jeszcze nie kończy. Jeszcze nie teraz...

Wystraszył się, że zaraz znów popłyną mu łzy, które nieoczekiwanie zakłuły go oczy. Odsunął więc głowę Francisa od siebie i nie patrząc na niego, pocałował go głęboko, wsuwając język do jego ust i nie zważając na spływającą z kącików warg ślinę i brak tchu.

"Chcę zapomnieć", pomyślał. "I chcę, by on też zapomniał".

Dźwignął się na kolana i pchnął go delikatnie na łóżko, nieporadnie pomagając mu się położyć na plecach. Potem usiadł na nim okrakiem i położył jego ręce na swojej piersi.

\- Kto powiedział, że to już koniec? - zapytał i włożył palce do ust, dokładnie je oblizując. Potem sięgnął za siebie i wsunął je we własne wnętrze.

Wrażenie było tak okropne, że mimowolnie się skrzywił. Bolało, a nie miał nic, czym mógłby to sobie ułatwić. Był jednak zbyt zdeterminowany, by teraz się wycofać.

\- Nie musisz tego robić - powiedział cicho Francis, widząc dyskomfort na jego twarzy. Próbował odwrócić jego uwagę od nieprzyjemnych doznań, znów go dotykając, ale Arthur jedynie syknął w odpowiedzi.

\- Chcę to zrobić - wysapał po chwili.

Nie czekając na reakcję Francisa, wprowadził go w siebie, próbując siłą pokonać opór własnego ciała, i jęknął rozdzierająco. Pochylił się w przód, wspierając się ręką na jego torsie i wbijając w niego paznokcie. Z oczu popłynęły mu łzy.

\- Ty idioto! - rzucił Francis, chwytając go za uda tuż pod pośladkami i wysunął się z niego. Arthur stęknął ponownie na ten gwałtowny ruch. - Chcesz zrobić sobie krzywdę?

\- Chcę... Chcę, żeby było ci dobrze - wyjąkał w końcu. Czuł się jak kompletny głupek, poniżony po raz drugi tego wieczoru. Przycisnął czoło do piersi Francisa i odetchnął głęboko, próbując się uspokoić.

\- W ten sposób to się nie uda - mruknął Francis, delikatnie gładząc jego plecy. - Masz jakiś krem?

Arthur pokręcił głową, nie podnosząc na niego wzroku.

\- A twój współlokator?

\- Nie wiem.

\- Poczekaj.

Obrócił się ostrożnie na bok, kładąc wciąż zawstydzonego Arthura obok siebie, i wstał. Buszował przez chwilę po szafkach i szufladach nieobecnego współlokatora, by w końcu wrócić do niego z tubką kremu do rąk w dłoniach.

\- Mam nadzieję, że się nie obrazi - mruknął i pocałował Arthura w skroń. - Połóż się na plecach i podciągnij nogi.

\- Sam to zrobię...

\- Nie bądź uparty. Po prostu mi zaufaj.

Zwilżone kremem palce wsunęły się w niego o wiele łatwiej, ale mimo to Arthur wzdrygnął się na to uczucie. Francis na moment się zatrzymał, ale nie słysząc słów protestu, w skupieniu kontynuował przygotowania.

\- Już wystarczy - powiedział w końcu Arthur. Miał ochotę płakać z frustracji, gdy jedyne co mógł robić, to leżeć z kolanami przyciągniętymi do piersi i gapić się w sufit, zupełnie zdając się na palce Francisa, dotykające go w tak intymnym miejscu.

\- Jeszcze nie.

\- Nie wytrzymasz tak długo.

\- Wytrzymam.

Arthur spojrzał na niego gniewnie i sięgnął jedną dłonią do kolana Francisa, przesuwając ją w górę uda. Francis drgnął i syknął.

\- Nie sądzę - powiedział Arthur. Rozsunął swoje nogi na boki i delikatnie szarpnął za materiał spodni na kolanach Francisa. - Chodź do mnie.

Francis wydał z siebie jakiś nieartykułowany dźwięk i pochylił się do przodu, sięgając do jego ust.

\- Nie mamy gumek - powiedział, odrywając się od niego. Chwycił ponownie krem i nawilżoną dłonią mocno przesunął po własnej, zapomnianej erekcji, pobudzając ją do życia.

\- Trudno - sapnął Arthur, kręcąc się niespokojnie, by przysunąć uniesione biodra bliżej Francisa. W końcu ten chwycił go za pośladki i wciągnął na swoje kolana. Ustawił się, główką penisa ocierając się o nawilżone wejście.

\- Na pewno tego chcesz, Kirkland? - zapytał jeszcze, a Arthur prychnął poirytowany.

\- Na pewno. I nie mów do mnie po nazwisku - odpowiedział i dźwigając się nieco na łokciu, drugą ręką sięgnął między nogi i pomógł Francisowi wprowadzić go w siebie.

Jęknął głośno, czując jak wypełnia go coraz bardziej, rozciągając go boleśnie. Opadł z powrotem na plecy, zarzucając ręce nad głowę i zaciskając je na pościeli.

\- Okej? - zdołał zapytać Francis. Głos miał napięty, z jego czoła spływał pot, a dłonie zaciśnięte na biodrach Arthura drżały. Arthur jednak wątpił, czy zdoła wydusić z siebie równie krótką odpowiedź, pokiwał więc tylko głową. Francis bezwiednie powtórzył ten gest i pochylił się naprzód, jedną ręką sięgając do jego twarzy. Pogładził jego policzek, a potem wsparł się na łóżku obok jego głowy i poruszył się.

Arthur stęknął, zupełnie nie spodziewając się kolejnej fali bólu. Spojrzał na Francisa, chcąc dać mu do zrozumienia, że jeszcze nie jest gotowy, ale zamarł na widok jego twarzy.

Z jego przymkniętych oczu spływały łzy.

Poruszony tym Arthur uniósł więc ramiona i przyciągnął go do siebie, obejmując jego głowę i plecy. Zagryzł wargi i poruszył się zachęcająco, choć ciało paliło go w proteście.

Francis nie czekał więcej. Na początku wnikał w niego powolnym rytmem łagodnych pchnięć, ale szybko się zapomniał. Podciągnął biodra Arthura nieco wyżej, zahaczając jego łydki o swoje ramiona, i wchodził w niego raz po raz, mocno i desperacko, głuchy na jęki jego i swoje własne. Nie słyszał więc, kiedy z jego ust padło rozpaczliwe wołanie za kobietą, którą stracił, i niemal nie poczuł, jak gorące usta przywarły wtedy do niego, by ukoić ból.

Spełnienie nadeszło nagle i szybko, na chwilę pozwalając zapomnieć o wszystkim, oślepiając rozbłyskiem rozkoszy. Dopiero potem, gdy opadł bez sił, poczuł czyjeś ręce gładzące jego włosy i gorące ciało pod nim, wciąż otwarte na niego i przyjmujące w sobie jego ostatnie, słabe ruchy.

\- Arthur... - wychrypiał i nagle poczuł się bardzo senny. Dłoń na jego głowie zatrzymała się na moment, po czym znów wróciła do delikatnej pieszczoty.

\- Jestem tu - usłyszał, choć z każdym słowem coraz mniej wyraźnie. - Zostanę, dopóki nie zaśniesz.

Ukojony tą myślą i czułym, niemal matczynym gestem, zapadł w sen.

* * *

Obudziło go delikatne szarpnięcie. Półprzytomny rozejrzał się po ciemnym, obcym pokoju, próbując dojść do siebie, gdy wtem zobaczył sylwetkę Arthura siedzącego na łóżku tuż obok niego. Wtedy wróciły do niego wspomnienia z poprzedniego wieczoru.

Ciepłe ramiona obejmujące go, gdy nie mógł zmusić się do płaczu. Pocałunki, dawane i przyjmowane w desperackim poszukiwaniu pocieszenia. Drżące uda oplatające go w pasie, gdy wnikał w ciasnotę jego ciała, by choć na moment zapomnieć.

Ale o niczym nie zapomniał i nigdy nie zapomni.

\- Obudziłem cię? - zapytał Arthur, spoglądając na niego przez ramię. Gdy Francis lekko skinął głową, odwrócił się i sięgnął po leżący na podłodze t-shirt. - Sorry.

\- Która godzina?

\- Jest jeszcze wcześnie. Śpij.

Wstał i otarł koszulką wnętrze ud. Gdy spostrzegł, że Francis wciąż na niego patrzy, mimowolnie się zarumienił.

\- Powiedziałem ci, idź spać - warknął, ale bez przekonania.

\- A ty?

\- Muszę wziąć prysznic.

\- Raczej nie powinieneś już zakładać tej koszulki. Załóż moją, gdzieś tam powinna leżeć.

Arthur posłał mu gniewne spojrzenie, ale posłusznie wciągnął na plecy pogniecioną do reszty koszulę. Potem schylił się w poszukiwaniu bokserek.

\- Nie doszedłeś wczoraj. - Słysząc to, Arthur prawie potknął się o własną bieliznę. Zaraz jednak poczuł wdzięczność za mrok w pokoju - przynajmniej nie było widać jego czerwonej twarzy.

\- Jak to nie - wyburczał.

\- Mam na myśli wtedy, kiedy byłem w tobie. Bolało cię?

\- Daj już temu spokój.

\- Przepraszam. To wszystko nie powinno było się zdarzyć.

Arthur wzruszył ramionami.

\- Do niczego mnie nie zmuszałeś.

\- Jesteś we mnie zakochany?

Arthur wyprostował się nagle, zapominając o trzymanych w ręku bokserkach. Spojrzał na Francisa, wysoko unosząc brwi.

\- Chyba cię pogięło.

\- Jesteś gejem?

\- O co ci właściwie chodzi? Co to za pytania?

Francis, do tej pory leżący na boku, przewrócił się na plecy i spojrzał w sufit.

\- Po prostu zastanawiam się, dlaczego to zrobiłeś - powiedział. - Z litości? Ze złośliwości? Czy może czegoś oczekujesz?

Arthur powstrzymał chęć uderzenia tego buca w twarz. Odetchnął więc głęboko i usiadł ponownie na łóżku. Zaplótł nerwowo ręce.

\- To nic dla mnie nie znaczy - powiedział powoli. Potem odwrócił się do Francisa i spojrzał na niego uważnie. - I dla ciebie też nie powinno. Nie czuj się z tego powodu winny albo do czegoś zobowiązany. Po prostu akurat teraz obaj tego potrzebujemy.

\- A więc litość - odezwał się cicho Francis, umykając spojrzeniem w bok. Przez jego twarz przemknął cień smutku, gdy wrócił myślą do bolesnych wspomnień.

\- Nie pieprzę się z kimś z litości.

\- Więc dlaczego?

\- Nie wiem. Może to było, jak to mówią... wzajemne lizanie ran?

Francis ponownie na niego spojrzał i tym razem lekko się uśmiechnął.

\- To mi się bardziej podoba - powiedział.

Rozstali się rano, jakby nic między nimi nie zaszło.

I tak też to później wyglądało: gdy mijali się na korytarzu akademika, rzucali sobie kąśliwe uwagi, a na uczelni wciąż ze sobą rywalizowali, choć może nie tak zajadle, jak wcześniej - Francis ciągle przeżywał utratę Jeanne. Na co dzień nadal okazywali sobie jawną niechęć, jednak wieczorami, w półmroku pokoju jednego z nich, Arthur wsparty o biurko lub parapet albo leżąc z rozłożonymi nogami na łóżku, oddawał się Francisowi, który brał go bez słowa.

Taki układ był wygodny dla nich obydwu: Francis nie potrafił zapomnieć o Jeanne, a Arthur nie potrafił otworzyć się na drugą osobę. Żaden z nich nie mógł i nie chciał się zaangażować, a relacja oparta tylko na seksie była bezpieczna - nie musieli obawiać się zranienia. Przystali więc na nią, wracając do siebie za każdym razem, gdy kończyły się krótkie przygody Francisa, który zaczął zmieniać kobiety jak rękawiczki, lub gdy umierały kolejne związki Arthura po tym, jak nieoczekiwanie odkrył, że woli mężczyzn.

Nigdy jednak nie próbowali zdefiniować tego, co ich łączy - nie miało więc nazwy. Istotny był tylko fakt, że było to miłe, wygodne i łatwe.

Minęły dwa lata i skończyli studia. Obaj wystartowali w konkursie na staż w znanej agencji reklamowej i obaj go wygrali. W pracy ich rywalizacja nieco ucichła, ponieważ obaj znajdowali się w różnych działach. Dopiero kiedy Francis został przeniesiony do biura Arthura, powróciła jej dawna zaciętość. Wśród innych pracowników szybko zyskali opinię awanturników, którzy mimo to potrafili solidnie wykonywać swoje zadania. Niektórzy uważali ich sprzeczki za przejaw głębokiej przyjaźni, ale żaden z nich nigdy się do tego nie przyznał.

Kilka lat później do ich działu dołączył młody stażysta, Alfred Jones. Jego opiekunem, mającym wprowadzić go w tajniki pracy agencji został Arthur, który wygrał tę fuchę w ramach kolejnego, głupiego zakładu z Francisem. Szybko tego pożałował, bo stażysta miał nad wyraz żywą osobowość, zadręczał go pytaniami o przebieg projektów, wydzwaniał do niego w czasie wolnym i ciągle zapraszał go do knajp z fastfoodem.

\- Może leci na ciebie - skomentował Francis pewnego razu. Arthur odpowiedział mu jedynie, by przestał pieprzyć głupoty.

Zaczął jednak patrzeć na Alfreda inaczej. Po raz pierwszy w życiu wyszedł z inicjatywą i, ku jego zdziwieniu, spotkał się z pozytywną odpowiedzią.

I po raz pierwszy w życiu przepadł.

\- Ty naprawdę jesteś zakochany - powiedział Francis podczas jednego z wyjść do pubu z kolegami z pracy. Alfred stał przy barze, zamawiając drinki, a przy stole zostali jedynie oni. Arthur nieoczekiwanie uśmiechnął się szeroko, spoglądając za Alfredem. Jego oczy błyszczały tak, że Francisowi zaparło dech w piersiach. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy widział u niego tak szczery, niewymuszony uśmiech. Poczuł lekkie ukłucie w sercu.

\- Tak - odpowiedział Arthur, zwracając na niego wzrok. Jego twarz wciąż jaśniała szczęściem. - Jestem w nim zakochany.

Francis wiedział, że to co widzi, jest niezwykłe i wyjątkowe - zamknięty w sobie Arthur w końcu zaangażował się w związek, wkładając w niego całego siebie. Był przekonany, że tym razem mu się uda. Że tym razem będzie szczęśliwy.

Dlatego, gdy pewnego lipcowego dnia Arthur przyszedł do jego mieszkania i bez słowa zaczął się rozbierać, poczuł nieopisany żal - wiedział, że zdarzyło się coś, co prawdopodobnie na zawsze zniszczyło wiarę Arthura w to, że kiedyś znajdzie miłość i własne szczęście.

Kiedy więc wchodził w niego po raz pierwszy od tak dawna, robił to najczulej jak tylko mógł. Im bardziej Arthur błagał, by wziął go mocniej, gwałtowniej, tym delikatniejsze były jego ruchy i pieszczoty. Udawał, że nie widzi łez w oczach Arthura, bo wiedział, że ten nie chciał, by go takiego oglądał. Doprowadził go na szczyt, a potem przywarł do jego pleców i długo tulił do siebie, nie wiedząc jak inaczej ukoić jego ból.

Wtedy też pierwszy raz przez jego umysł przebiegła myśl, tak dzika i niemożliwa, że niemal natychmiast ją odepchnął, jednak zdążyła już zostawić po sobie ślad i miała później wracać echem.

"Dlaczego jeszcze nie jesteśmy ze sobą?".

Arthur poruszył się lekko w jego ramionach, ale nie próbował się z nich wyswobodzić. Francis przesunął więc ustami po jego karku i szyi aż po linię włosów w delikatnych, uspokajających muśnięciach.

\- Powiedział, że jestem zbyt zaborczy - usłyszał cichy głos Arthura. Nie odpowiedział nic, pozwalając mu mówić. - Że czuje się przytłoczony i potrzebuje więcej niezależności. Że chce być wolny. Co za żart. Po co w ogóle się wiązał, skoro chciał być wolny? Idiota. Kompletny, pieprzony idiota.

Jego ramiona zaczęły drżeć, więc Francis objął go mocniej.

\- Może rzeczywiście nie potrafię zaangażować się jak należy? - kontynuował Arthur jeszcze ciszej, niemal szeptem. - Może to naprawdę moja wina?

\- Nieprawda - odpowiedział równie cicho Francis. Chciał dodać, że przecież to Alfred zachował się niedojrzale, że nawet nie próbował zrozumieć natury Arthura i przestraszony szybko wycofał się, bo szukał czegoś łatwiejszego. Chciał zapewnić Arthura, że nie powinien czuć się winny, pochwalić go, że odważnie otworzył się na drugiego człowieka, ale nagle nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa. Bo wszystko, co mógłby teraz powiedzieć, było tandetne i niewłaściwe. Bo nie miał do tego prawa.

\- Miałeś rację - powiedział Arthur, jakby go nie usłyszał. Zaśmiał się cicho i nieszczerze. - Jestem emocjonalnie upośledzony.

Francis drgnął na te słowa. Dźwignął się na łokciu i odwrócił Arthura twarzą do siebie.

\- To jest nas dwóch - powiedział tylko i go pocałował.

Ich układ trwał jeszcze przez kolejny rok, aż w ich biurze pojawiła się Laura. Wtedy Arthur zrozumiał, że jeśli obaj z Francisem są wybrakowani, to ten drugi ma teraz szansę na wypełnienie.

I gdy widział, jak bardzo mogło to Francisa uszczęśliwić, modlił się w duchu, by i on taką szansę otrzymał.


	4. Chasing cars

Koniec listopada w agencji jeszcze nigdy nie był tak męczący jak tego roku: zazwyczaj szaleństwo zaczynało się w drugiej połowie grudnia, kiedy wielu klientów chciało zamknąć projekty jeszcze przed końcem roku. Tym razem jednak oprócz zwyczajnego nawału przedświątecznych prac, agencja musiała zmagać się z wyjątkowo wymagającym klientem, który ciągle był niezadowolony i wprowadzał do przedstawianych mu projektów poprawki do poprawek. Po kolejnym spotkaniu z nim, które skończyło się jak zwykle odrzuceniem propozycji reklamy, Arthur chodził tak poirytowany, że wszyscy w biurze odruchowo schodzili mu z drogi.

Wszyscy oprócz Alfreda.

Zupełnie pozbawiony instynktu samozachowawczego, łaził za nim, wkurzając go jeszcze bardziej.

\- Naprawdę nie powinieneś się tym tak przejmować - powiedział, osaczając Arthura w pomieszczeniu socjalnym, gdzie chciał w spokoju zrobić sobie kawę. - Edelstein lubi czuć się ważny, dlatego rozstawia wszystkich po kątach. Ostatecznie i tak zaakceptuje ten projekt, który przedstawiliście jako pierwszy...

\- Nie pytałem cię o zdanie - warknął Arthur. Projekt był pod jego nadzorem, więc to jego obarczano odpowiedzialnością za opóźnianie realizacji. Został nawet wezwany na dywanik do dyrektora działu i musiał się tłumaczyć. Był wykończony i przez to jeszcze bardziej rozdrażniony. A obecność Alfreda wcale mu nie pomagała.

\- Nie musisz się od razu tak denerwować - mówił dalej Jones, niezrażony jadowitą odpowiedzią. - Szef też nie przepada za Edelsteinem, więc na pewno rozumie, że...

\- Och, zamknij się - przerwał mu Arthur, posyłając mu wściekłe spojrzenie. - Nie jesteś w moim zespole. Nic nie rozumiesz, więc odczep się ode mnie, do cholery!

Alfred zamrugał, ale nie uciekł wzrokiem.

\- Jeśli nie rozumiem, o co chodzi - powiedział - to mi wytłumacz. Może będę w stanie pomóc.

Arthur pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Oczywiście, że ci wytłumaczę, o co chodzi - zaśmiał się nieszczerze, a potem znów spojrzał na niego twardo. - Chodzi o to, żebyś spierdalał. W podskokach.

Alfred odetchnął ciężko.

\- Dlaczego taki jesteś? - zapytał. - Dlaczego nie pozwolisz mi niczego naprawić?

\- Ty bezczelny gnoju... - Arthur aż się zapowietrzył. To pytanie przelało czarę goryczy, która wzbierała odkąd tylko Alfred pojawił się ponownie w ich biurze. - Myślisz, że to można tak po prostu naprawić? Że przyniesiesz słodycze, uśmiechniesz się, powiesz zwykłe "przepraszam" i już? Wiesz co, w dupie mam twoje cholerne "przepraszam"! Mam dość ciebie, twojego udawania , że wszystko jest okej, i wpieprzania się w moje sprawy!

\- Arthur... - zaczął Alfred, wyciągając do niego rękę, ale on ją odepchnął.

\- Nie dotykaj mnie! - syknął głośno. Gdzieś za drzwiami socjalnego usłyszał szum rozmowy, odetchnął więc, próbując się uspokoić. Potarł drżącą dłonią twarz. - To twoja wina, że taki jestem i zwykłe "przepraszam" tego nie zmieni. Upokorzyłeś mnie wtedy, więc nie próbuj zgrywać pokrzywdzonego. A teraz wypierdalaj i więcej się do mnie nie zbliżaj.

Patrzył usilnie w ścianę, nie spoglądając więcej na Alfreda, który zrezygnowany wyszedł, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Potem odwrócił się do ekspresu i sięgnął po puszkę z kawą, którą trącił i przewrócił, wysypując połowę zawartości.

\- Kurwa - zaklął. Próbował zgarnąć rozsypaną na blacie kawę, ale dłonie trzęsły mu się tak, że musiał zacisnąć je w pięści. - Kurwa. Niech to szlag.

\- Coś się stało?

Niemal zrzucił nieszczęsną kawę na podłogę, zaskoczony pytaniem. Spojrzał przez ramię, i zobaczył Francisa. Kiedy on tu wszedł? Nawet nie słyszał, jak otwierają się drzwi.

\- Ale mnie wystraszyłeś - odpowiedział mu, wracając do porządkowania blatu. - Wysypałem kawę, to wszystko.

\- Na pewno? Minąłem po drodze Alfreda, wyglądał na wzburzonego. Pokłóciliście się o coś?

\- Od kiedy się tak o niego troszczysz? Nic się nie stało, do cholery!

Francis złapał go za nadgarstek. Spomiędzy wciąż drżących palców posypały się ciemne ziarenka.

\- Nie troszczę się o niego - skomentował cicho, wprost do ucha Arthura, za którym się nieoczekiwanie znalazł. - Nie o niego.

Arthur odtrącił trzymającą go dłoń.

\- W takim razie robisz to niepotrzebnie - burknął, ale bez przekonania.

Francis stał chwilę za nim, jakby czekał na więcej, ale Arthur milczał. Schylił się więc z westchnieniem do jednej z szafek i wyciągnął z niej szufelkę i zmiotkę.

\- Mówiłeś, że się wam układa - powiedział ostrożnie, pomagając mu zmieść kawę. - Tobie i Alfredowi.

\- Nie twój interes. Czy ja się wtrącam w twoje sprawy z Laurą?

\- A co Laura ma do tego?

Arthur odetchnął głęboko.

\- Po prostu nie mam ochoty o tym rozmawiać - powiedział w końcu, uspokajając się trochę. - Jestem wykończony.

\- Edelstein? - zapytał domyślnie Francis. Uruchomił ekspres, który z drżeniem zużywających się części obudził się do życia.

\- Taa. Dawno z nikim się tak nie użerałem. - Arthur rozgadał się nagle, wdzięczny za zmianę tematu. - Jeszcze zgrywa paniczyka i przekłada terminy spotkań, bo mu nie pasują. Akurat, po prostu chce pokazać, jaki to jest ważny... Założę się, że będzie chciał się spotkać tuż przed świętami i jeszcze będzie się dąsać, że to nasza wina, że zawracamy mu wtedy głowę.

\- Ciężka sprawa. Pracowałem z nim w zeszłym roku, więc wiem, że ma trudny charakter.

\- Nie jest łatwo.

Zapadła cisza, przerywana jedynie szumem ekspresu. Nagle nie mieli o czym mówić.

\- Wiesz, Arthur - odezwał się w końcu Francis, gdy po rozlaniu kawy do kubków Kirkland skierował się do wyjścia. - W sprawie z Alfredem... Myślę, że powinieneś się zdecydować, wybaczyć mu albo odejść. Zapomnieć o tym, co zrobił, albo zapomnieć o nim. Tak dla własnego zdrowia.

Arthur zatrzymał się w drzwiach i obrócił się, posyłając mu groźne spojrzenie.

\- Nie chcę tego słyszeć od ciebie - powiedział.

\- O czym ty mówisz? - Francis zmarszczył brwi.

\- O Jeanne.

Francis patrzył na niego pytająco, nie rozumiejąc. Arthur westchnął znowu, rozdmuchując parę unoszącą się z kubka.

\- Tobie nigdy się to nie udało, prawda? Zapomnieć o niej - powiedział, odwracając się od niego. Gdy już wychodził, rzucił jeszcze przez ramię. - Zrób coś dla mnie: przestań pieprzyć farmazony, skoro sam się do nich nie stosujesz.

Drzwi zamknęły się za nim i Francis został sam. Oparł się plecami o blat i pociągnął łyk kawy, która sparzyła mu język.

Gdzieś w głębi duszy czuł, że Arthur miał rację, choć nigdy by mu jej nie przyznał. Od zawsze łatwiej było mu dawać dobre rady, ale sam często czuł się zagubiony i nie wiedział, co powinien robić. A najłatwiej było uciekać: za bezpieczny mur wieloletniej żałoby, we wspomnienia, w przyjemnie, choć nic nieznaczące, puste znajomości. Więc uciekał, czasem tylko zbierając odwagę, by stanąć do walki.

Walki, w której przeciwnikiem zawsze był Arthur.

Ich głupie przekomarzanki i poważne kłótnie z artylerią argumentów, wyzwisk, a niekiedy nawet pięści, były jedynymi momentami, które napędzały go do działania, które motywowały go, by zrobić coś lepiej i dokładniej. Później pojawiła się Laura, chodząca doskonałość, której chciał dorównać, ale wiedział, że nie byłby z nią, gdyby Arthur nie kazał mu być szczerym. Zabawne, jak wiele mu zawdzięczał.

Trochę ze zwykłej przekory, by udowodnić mu, że jednak potrafi działać, nawet lepiej niż on, a trochę z głęboko skrywanej wdzięczności, postanowił coś zrobić. Sięgnął do kieszeni po komórkę i wybrał numer do szefa.

\- Panie Vash? - zaczął, gdy usłyszał jego głos. - Mam pewną sprawę...

* * *

Arthur gapił się nieufnie na kopertę w kolorze pudrowego różu z wypisanym jego nazwiskiem, która leżała na stosie papierów na jego biurku. Poszukał wzrokiem Francisa, który opodal dyskutował żywo z dwójką projektantów, ale ten nie odwzajemnił jego spojrzenia.

Rano gnający z papierami Francis przyłapał go przy windzie, rzucając do niego krótkim tekstem.

\- Na twoim biurku będzie leżała koperta. Zajrzyj do niej koniecznie przed przerwą - dodał jeszcze, uśmiechając się tajemniczo i poleciał do biura grafików.

Sprawa wydała się Arthurowi mocno podejrzana, ale istotnie znalazł kopertę wśród papierzysk zawalających jego blat. O co mogło chodzić?

Wziął ją do ręki i obejrzał ostrożnie, jakby miała kryć jakiś głupi dowcip. Była jednak normalna, nie licząc różowego koloru i zamaszyście naskrobanego "Kirkland" na środku.

"Może to jakiś pomysł Laury?", pomyślał i nie czekając dłużej, rozerwał ją. Ze środka wypadł mały bilecik z krótką notatką: "Podczas przerwy wyjdź do palarni".

Arthur uniósł brwi i ponownie zerknął na Francisa, który nadal był zajęty rozmową. Tym razem jednak pochwycił jego spojrzenie i uśmiechnął się zbójecko. Arthur wywrócił jedynie oczami i usiadł do pracy, nie mając czasu ani ochoty pytać, o co chodzi.

Jednak gdy tylko zaczęła się przerwa, wybiegł z biura jak opętany.

"Po co ja się tak spieszę?", przeszło mu przez myśl, ale nie znalazł na to odpowiedzi. Być może nie chciał jej znaleźć, a być może się jej obawiał - sam nie wiedział, co było gorsze.

Wpadł na balkon, w pośpiechu zarzucając na siebie płaszcz. Jeden z kilku obecnych tam mężczyzn, którzy niemal zataczali się ze śmiechu, odwrócił się do niego i gestem przywołał go do balustrady.

\- Kirkland, chodź szybko, musisz to zobaczyć! - powiedział i znów się wychylił. Arthur przystanął obok niego. - Tego jeszcze nie było...

\- To chyba jakieś jaja - skomentował inny, który stał obok Arthura z powoli spalającym się papierosem w ręku.

Arthur patrzył w dół i też nie wierzył.

Na środku ulicy przed budynkiem, tamując ruch i wywołując kakofonię klaksonów, stał Alfred. Trzymał w ręku puzon i gapił się w górę, próbując wypatrzeć kogoś na balkonie. Za nim kilkoro dzieciaków, zapewne zwabionych pączkami z pobliskiego placu zabaw, trzymało ogromny transparent z napisem: "Jestem idiotą. Przepraszam". Alfred, gdy tylko dojrzał Arthura w wzbierającym w palarni tłumie, przyłożył instrument do ust i zaczął grać.

Grał koszmarnie i prawie nie dało się go usłyszeć przez hałas na ulicy i głośne wrzaski oburzonych kierowców. Niezrażony jednak wciąż wyduszał z puzonu żałosną wersję znanej piosenki, nie odrywając wzroku od sylwetki Arthura, który patrzył na niego wstrząśnięty.

\- To której tak zalazł za skórę, co? - zawołał jeden ze stojących przy balustradzie mężczyzn. Wychylił się nieco i zadarł głowę, wołając do zebranych na balkonie wyżej gapiów. - Może byś już mu wybaczyła? Zobacz, jak się biedny poniża!

\- I tamuje ruch! - dodał inny.

\- Jak poważnie przeskrobał, niech cierpi! - odkrzyknął ktoś z góry.

\- Nagrywa to ktoś?

\- Biedak nie będzie miał po czymś takim życia.

Zebrani na balkonach ludzie rechotali ze śmiechu i nie szczędzili złośliwych komentarzy. Jednak Arthur ich nie słyszał. Wpatrywał się w Alfreda, który wciąż grał swoją muzyczną abominację, i próbował zrozumieć, dlaczego tak bardzo się stara. Dlaczego wciąż, po tym wszystkim, co Arthur mu powiedział, próbuje naprawić swój błąd?

Melodia dobiegła końca. Alfred oderwał puzon od ust i podniósł rękę w geście pozdrowienia. Wiedziony impulsem Arthur już unosił dłoń, by mu odmachać, gdy wtem rozległ się ryk klaksonu śmieciarki, której kierowca miał już dość czekania. Dzieciaki trzymające transparent rozbiegły się, rzucając płótno na chodnik, a gdzieś z boku podjechał radiowóz, błyskając światłami i krótko bucząc syreną. Obecni na balkonach pracownicy agencji pokładali się ze śmiechu, gdy Alfred miotał się z puzonem w ręku między nacierającą na niego śmieciarką a radiowozem. Arthur wyszedł już jednak z palarni.

Zobaczył dość.

Wrócił do biura i usiadł na swoim miejscu, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powinien teraz zrobić. W końcu zrezygnowany sięgnął po komórkę.

Zignorował kilka nieodebranych połączeń od Francisa - później mu nakopie za cały ten spisek z wywabieniem go do palarni - i wybrał numer Alfreda.

Nie odebrał ani za pierwszym, ani za drugim razem. Arthur ruszył więc w stronę windy, ponownie zarzucając płaszcz na plecy, gdy wtem telefon rozdzwonił się w jego ręku.

\- Nie sądziłem, że potrafisz grać na czymś innym, niż na nerwach - rzucił do słuchawki, darując sobie powitania.

\- Bo nie... nie potrafię... - Alfred był zasapany, jakby przed chwilą biegł, a w tle dało się słyszeć przytłumiony hałas. Może był jeszcze na ulicy?

\- Zostałeś hitem agencji. Nie darują ci tego wybryku przez lata.

\- Nie szkodzi. Ważne, żebyś ty mi darował.

Arthur umilkł. Przez chwilę w słuchawce dało się słyszeć jedynie szum.

\- Po co to zrobiłeś? - zapytał w końcu cicho. Stał przed windą, wahając się, czy powinien nacisnąć przycisk. Czy tego właśnie chciał?

\- Nie chciałeś zwykłego "przepraszam", więc pomyślałem... - zaczął Alfred, ale Arthur nagle mu przerwał, z niewiadomego powodu zły na siebie.

\- Myślisz, że trąbka cokolwiek zmienia? - warknął gniewnie.

\- To puzon...

\- Och, zamknij się!

\- Arthur...

Drzwi do windy rozchyliły się z chrzęstem, ukazując stojącego w środku Alfreda. Przyciskał do ucha telefon, drugą ręką nieporadnie przytrzymując wyślizgujący mu się z palców puzon. Gdy zauważył Arthura, uśmiechnął się szeroko.

\- Zależy mi na tobie - powiedział, patrząc mu w oczy. Potem nagle spoważniał. - Proszę, daj mi szansę.

Arthur powoli opuścił komórkę i już otwierał usta, by odpowiedzieć, gdy wtem drzwi do windy zaczęły się zamykać. Alfred z głośnym okrzykiem rzucił się naprzód niemal potykając się o instrument, ale za późno. Chwilę później winda pojechała w dół.

Znieruchomiały Arthur wpatrywał się w windę jak w jakiś absurdalny obraz i naraz parsknął śmiechem. Podniósł ponownie telefon, który wciąż przekazywał połączenie, i przyłożył go do ucha.

\- Jones, jesteś tam jeszcze? - zapytał, próbując stłumić chichot. W odpowiedzi doleciał go chrobot metalu i przekleństwo. Dopiero po chwili ponownie usłyszał Alfreda.

\- Arthur? Słyszysz mnie? Chyba pobiłem tu lustro, znaczy na pewno pobiłem... Zresztą nieważne. Czekaj, zaraz wrócę do ciebie i...

\- W porządku - przerwał mu Arthur. Nagle poczuł jakiś niezrozumiały spokój. - W porządku, Al.

\- Arthur?

\- Spróbuję. Spróbuję to z tobą naprawić. I nie mam na myśli lustra ani twojej beznadziejnej gry na trąbce.

\- To puzon - usłyszał w odpowiedzi. Miał wrażenie, że głos Alfreda drży. - Wiesz, że to puzon.

Tym razem Arthur przestał się powstrzymywać. Uśmiechnął się tak, jak już dawno tego nie robił.

\- Wiem, kretynie.

Nie czekał już na powrót windy. Odwrócił się i ruszył z powrotem do biura, dziwnie lekki i zadowolony. Może właśnie o tym mówił Francis? Że dla własnego zdrowia powinien zapomnieć?

To nie było tak, że gotów był teraz pokochać tak głęboko i szczerze, jak wcześniej, nie. Od zawsze była w nim pewna blokada, która mu to uniemożliwiała. Na chwilę, kiedy był z Alfredem, wydawało mu się, że o niej zapomniał, niemniej ciągle była i wzmocniła się wraz z bólem rozstania. Jednak teraz chciał spróbować pozbyć się jej na zawsze.

Tak jak udało się to Francisowi.

"O wilku mowa", pomyślał, gdy wszedł do biura i zobaczył go przy swoim biurku. Jego mina jednak natychmiast zrzedła.

Francis był wściekły jak jeszcze nigdy dotąd.

\- Czy ty jesteś poważny? - syknął, gdy tylko się do niego zbliżył. Arthur popatrzył na niego bykiem czując, jak jego dobry nastrój znika do reszty.

\- O co ci znowu chodzi? - zapytał.

\- Dlaczego nie było cię na spotkaniu?

\- Jakim spotkaniu?

\- Z Edelsteinem. Umówiłem cię z nim na spotkanie w czasie przerwy obiadowej, obiecał podjąć ostateczną decyzję w sprawie projektu. A ty go wystawiłeś.

Arthur zbladł.

\- Co ty pieprzysz? - wydusił z siebie.

\- Mówiłem, żebyś zajrzał do koperty przed przerwą - warknął Francis groźnie. - Prosiłem cię o to. A ty jej nawet nie otworzyłeś.

\- Nieprawda. Czytałem wiadomość od... - zaczął Arthur i nagle zrozumiał. - Alfred...

Francis sarknął złowrogo.

\- Ach tak, Alfred - powiedział. - Słyszałem o jego wygłupie. Tak cię do niego pogoniło, że olałeś robotę?

\- Zamknij się, nic nie rozumiesz - odparował Arthur. Czuł rosnący gniew, ale usilnie starał się nie podnosić głosu, by nie zwracać na siebie uwagi kolegów z biura. - Znalazłem kopertę na biurku. Była w niej wiadomość, bym podczas przerwy poszedł do palarni. Myślałem, że to od ciebie, że... Skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że nie o to chodziło?

Francis rzucił dużą, białą kopertę na biurko. Papier uderzył blat z głośnym plaśnięciem.

\- Leżała tutaj cały czas, ale ty nie zwróciłeś na nią uwagi - powiedział Francis. Westchnął i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. - Nie sądziłem, że tak nisko upadłeś.

\- Powiedz jeszcze jedno słowo - zaczął Arthur. W jego głosie dało się słyszeć ostrzegawczą nutę.

\- Edelstein był wściekły i wcale mu się nie dziwię. Próbowałem załatwić sprawę w twoim imieniu, ale rozmowa nie była najlepsza. Możliwe, że cały projekt szlag trafi i stracimy stałego klienta. A wszystko dlatego, że tobie zachciało się biurowego romansu!

W Arthurze coś pękło. Zrobił krok naprzód, stając z Francisem twarzą w twarz, gotów zetrzeć mu z niej ten pogardliwy wyraz. Resztkami silnej woli powstrzymał się, by nie chwycić go za koszulę i nie szarpnąć.

\- Nie próbuj zwalać winy na mnie - syknął wściekle. - Gdybyś się nie wpierdalał, to by do niczego takiego nie doszło.

\- Chciałem ci pomóc, kretynie! Sam mówiłeś, że to ciężki projekt, a znam Edelsteina z poprzedniego zlecenia. Szef pozwolił mi z nim negocjować...

\- To po jaką cholerę robiłeś z tego tajemnicę! - wybuchnął Arthur. Miał gdzieś, że połowa biura przysłuchiwała się teraz ich kłótni. - Dlaczego nie skonsultowałeś tego ze mną? - Naraz uderzyła go pewna myśl. Zmrużył oczy. - Ach, już rozumiem. Chciałeś po cichu przejąć ten projekt, co?

\- Chętnie bym to zrobił, gdybym nie zapomniał, że jesteś taki niekompetentny!

\- Ty podstępny...

\- Francis?

Obaj drgnęli na dźwięk tego głosu. Za nimi stała Laura, wodząc uważnym, choć trochę zaniepokojonym wzrokiem od jednego do drugiego. Jej uwadze nie mogło umknąć wściekłe spojrzenie, jakie posłali sobie, nim Arthur odsunął się i ciężko wsparł rękami o biurko, a Francis przeczesał dłonią włosy i odwrócił się do niej.

\- Słucham cię, kochanie - powiedział, siląc się na beztroski ton i krzywy uśmiech. Laura jedynie uniosła brwi.

\- Szef chce cię natychmiast u siebie widzieć - odparła.

Francis zacisnął wargi i zerknął jeszcze na Arthura, jakby chciał mu powiedzieć "Widzisz? To wszystko twoja wina". W końcu pokręcił głową i westchnął.

\- W takim razie idę - rzucił zrezygnowany i delikatnie ścisnął Laurę za ramię, gdy ją mijał w drodze do gabinetu naczelnego. Dziewczyna patrzyła chwilę za nim.

\- Stało się coś? - zapytała Arthura, który ten usiadł za biurkiem, rozmasowując skroń.

\- Nic takiego - odpowiedział. Spojrzał na nią z wymuszonym uśmiechem. - Trochę zamieszania ze zleceniem, to wszystko. - Widząc jej niezbyt przekonaną minę, dodał jeszcze. - Wszystko jest okej, naprawdę nie musisz się nami przejmować. Często się tak sprzeczamy.

Laura nadal nie wyglądała na skorą do uwierzenia w jego słowa, jednak uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, jakby pocieszająco. Dotknęła jego ramienia w przyjacielskim geście i odeszła.

Arthur sięgnął po rzuconą na blat kopertę i westchnął cierpiętniczo. Czas wziąć się za sprzątanie bałaganu, który narobił ten cholerny idiota, i mentalne przygotować się na gigantyczny opieprz od szefa, który jak nic za chwilę wezwie go do siebie. Mimo wszystko uśmiechnął się pod nosem, czując złośliwą satysfakcję: Francis już teraz musiał się z tego tłumaczyć.

Nie do końca jednak tak było.

Francis owszem, wszedł do gabinetu dyrektora działu jak na ścięcie. Ich przełożony, Vash Zwingli, roztaczał wokół siebie onieśmielającą aurę, był niezwykle zasadniczy i dbający o szczegóły i tego samego wymagał od swoich podwładnych. Podpaść mu znaczyło mniej więcej tyle, co liczyć się z przeniesieniem na inny dział, gdzie "z umiejętnościami na pańskim poziomie lepiej pan sobie poradzi".

A Francis wiedział, że podpadł.

\- Szefie, mogę to wyjaśnić - zaczął bez powitania. Zwingli podniósł jedynie wzrok znad czytanych dokumentów i uniósł pytająco brwi. - Całą tę sprawę jeszcze da się odkręcić...

\- Odkręcić? - zapytał szef. - O czym ty mówisz, Bonnefoy?

\- O Edelsteinie. Wiem, niepotrzebnie namieszałem, ale jeśli da mi pan jeszcze jedną szansę...

\- Ach, Edelstein - przerwał mu i poprawił się na fotelu. - Jego sekretarka niedawno do nas dzwoniła, zdecydował się na projekt.

Francis zamrugał. Zdecydował się...?

\- Znam go nie od dziś, więc wiem, że nie jest łatwym klientem i trzeba go trzymać krótko - ciągnął Zwingli. Kącik jego ust uniósł się w namiastce uśmiechu. - Nie wiem, jakich argumentów użyłeś, ale przekonały go, gratuluję. Możesz przekazać tę informację zespołowi Kirklanda.

\- Oczywiście - odparł Francis automatycznie. Nie mógł uwierzyć w ten łut szczęścia. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, odprężając się zupełnie. Jeszcze przed chwilą myślał, że załatwił sobie i Arthurowi bilet w jedną stronę na inny dział, a teraz mógł iść powiedzieć temu nabzdyczonemu bubkowi, że mu się udało.

"Nam", poprawił się w myślach, "nam się udało". Gdyby nie przygotowane wcześniej prace zespołu Arthura, to nawet Francis z całym swoim przekonywującym urokiem nie miałby jak negocjować z Edelsteinem. Więc sukces był ich wspólny.

"Razem naprawdę robimy świetne rzeczy".

\- Cieszę się, że jesteś z siebie zadowolony, Bonnefoy - odezwał się szef, mierząc krytycznym spojrzeniem jego głupią minę. Ale nawet sarkastyczny ton jego głosu nie był w stanie popsuć dobrego nastroju Francisa. - Jednak nie o tym chciałem z tobą porozmawiać. Znasz francuski, prawda?

\- Pod każdą postacią - zażartował Francis. Szybko się jednak zreflektował, gdy napotkał poważny wzrok szefa. Chrząknął zakłopotany. - Tak, znam. Mam rodzinę we Francji.

Zwingli kiwnął głową i postukał palcem w leżące na biurku dokumenty. Potem znów spojrzał na Francisa i zapytał.

\- A nie chciałbyś jej odwiedzić?

* * *

Klub wypełniał się powoli zwykłymi piątkowymi gośćmi - studentami i młodymi ludźmi, którzy chcieli się po prostu zabawić. To oni robili najwięcej hałasu, prowadząc głośne rozmowy, śmiejąc się i niemrawo podrygując na niewielkim parkiecie do popularnych piosenek płynących z głośników. Wśród nich zdarzali się też czasem szarzy pracownicy, dla których wyjście na miasto było próbą oderwania się od korporacyjnej rutyny i zapomnienia, że marnują swój czas za biurkiem.

Koledzy z biura Arthura organizowali taki spotkania często, tłumacząc je chęcią integracji, choć tak naprawdę były tylko okazją, żeby się narąbać. Arthur czasami zastanawiał się, jaki procent pracowników biurowych przyznaje się do nadmiernego spożywania alkoholu, ale bał się, że sam mógłby się do nich zaliczać, ponieważ nigdy nie odmawiał takich wyjść i zawsze kończyło się to urwanym filmem.

Tym razem też siedział przy jednym ze stolików patrząc, jak kilku jego współpracowników tańczy w rytm jakiegoś wolniejszego kawałka. Alfred poszedł po kolejne drinki i prawdopodobnie utknął w długiej kolejce do baru. Obok niego główny informatyk z ich działu kiwał się sennie, opowiadając jakąś historię, której nie słuchał. Arthur już miał wstawać, by poszukać Alfreda, gdy nagle przy jego stoliku przystanęły dwie osoby.

\- Wolne? - zapytała Laura, uśmiechając się szeroko. Trzymała pod ramię Francisa, który wyglądał na niezadowolonego i unikał jego wzroku. Gdy Arthur wzruszył ramionami i wskazał ręką na miejsca naprzeciw niego, dziewczyna pociągnęła Francisa, by usiadł razem z nią. - Zostaliśmy sami przy naszym stoliku, więc postanowiliśmy się przenieść.

\- Mnie tam było dobrze - powiedział Francis.

\- Przestań, nie było z kim rozmawiać - ofuknęła go Laura. Ten tylko uśmiechnął się szelmowsko i przyciągnął ją mocniej do siebie.

\- Tam przynajmniej mogłem zrobić to - odparł, całując ją w skroń, gdy próbowała się od niego odsunąć, karcąc go żartobliwie.

\- Boże, mogliście tam zostać, dla świętego spokoju - powiedział Arthur wywracając oczami. Laura roześmiała się, na co on też odpowiedział uśmiechem.

Rozmawiali jeszcze chwilę, ale Arthur czuł się coraz mniej swobodnie. Patrzył na parę naprzeciw niego, na Laurę szczerze zasłuchaną w bełkotaną przez informatyka historię i na Francisa, który ją obejmował i w zamyśleniu pocierał kciukiem jej ramię. Miał wrażenie, że kiedyś już widział podobną scenę, podobną parę. Dejavu, którego zawsze doświadczał w obecności Francisa i do którego powinien już przecież przywyknąć.

Dlaczego jednak teraz sprawiało mu to ból?

Musiał znaleźć Alfreda i się napić. Nie miał ochoty o tym myśleć.

Gdy już miał wstawać, naprędce wymyślając jakąś wymówkę, Laura nagle się poderwała.

\- O rany, uwielbiam tę piosenkę! - zawołała i pociągnęła zaskoczonego informatyka za ramię. - Eduard, musisz ze mną zatańczyć! Arthur, nie rób takiej miny, z tobą zatańczę później.

Roześmiana wyciągnęła zza stołu skołowanego mężczyznę i porwała go na parkiet. Arthur i Francis zostali sami.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w milczeniu. Francis z zakłopotaniem drapał się w głowę, nie patrząc na Arthura, który wlepiał wzrok w swoje dłonie. W końcu nie wytrzymał.

\- Sprytna jest, prawda? - powiedział. Arthur uniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego pytająco. Francis uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Myśli, że się pokłóciliśmy i chce nas pogodzić. Dlatego zostawiła nas samych.

\- Nie pokłóciliśmy się. Sprawa już się wyjaśniła.

\- To jej to powiedz. Wiesz, ile się nasłuchałem w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia o tym, jak ważni są przyjaciele i że powinienem ich szanować?

Arthur zmarszczył brwi.

\- Ale przecież my nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi - powiedział oschle.

\- Więc kim dla siebie jesteśmy?

To pytanie wymsknęło się Francisowi, nim zdążył się powstrzymać. Ale skoro już padło, nie miał nic do stracenia, brnął więc dalej.

\- Zawsze się nad tym zastanawiałem Arthur. Może ty mi powiesz, kim? Kolegami z pracy? Kumplami? Rywalami? Jakbyś nazwał to, co przez tyle lat między nami było?

Arthur nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa. Wpatrywał się we Francisa i nagle, zupełnie nieoczekiwanie, poczuł strach. Przecież nic nigdy między nimi nie było, tylko seks i złośliwości. Dlaczego więc bał się to teraz powiedzieć? Dlaczego teraz przerażał go fakt, że to, co ich łączyło, przestało się mieścić w znanych definicjach i zaczęło potrzebować nowej nazwy?

Gdy nie padła żadna odpowiedź, Francis westchnął.

\- Wiesz, był taki czas... - urwał na chwilę i potarł skroń. Potem położył dłonie na blacie i spojrzał na Arthura. Uśmiechnął się smutno. - Był taki czas, że myślałem, że cię kocham. Ale teraz to już bez znaczenia.

Przyglądał się, jak oczy Arthura na ułamek sekundy stają szersze, gdy zaskoczyło go jego wyznanie. Przyglądał się, jak odwraca głowę, by na niego nie patrzeć, i nagle zaczął się zastanawiać.

"Czy właśnie tak by wyglądał, gdyby to wciąż miało jakieś znaczenie?"

Otworzył usta, by zapytać, ale Arthur był szybszy. Nie patrząc na niego, zadał mu pytanie, na które nie chciał odpowiadać.

\- Dlaczego mówisz mi o tym właśnie teraz?

Francis odetchnął głęboko. Dlaczego tak bardzo nie chciał mu tego powiedzieć?

\- Wyjeżdżam do Nicei - zaczął w końcu. - Nasza agencja chce wziąć udział w programie doszkalającym grafików, organizowanym przez tamtejszą firmę. Wymiana doświadczeń, dokształcanie pracowników, wiesz, o co chodzi. Mam doświadczenie w grafice, bo przecież na początku do robiłem, no i znam język. Dlatego szef zaproponował, żebym to ja pojechał.

\- Jak długo to potrwa? - zapytał Arthur. Głos miał cichy, Francis z trudem go usłyszał.

\- Pół roku. Zaczynam od stycznia, więc pewnie wyjadę tuż przed świętami. - Czując na sobie intensywne spojrzenie, dodał jeszcze, równie cicho jak przed chwilą Arthur. - Laura chce jechać ze mną.

\- W takim razie gratuluję - powiedział Arthur, prostując się z krzywym uśmiechem.

Coś w jego twarzy, w jej sztywnych rysach, poruszyło Francisa. Nagle wyciągnął rękę i dotknął palców Arthura, którego dłoń spoczywała na blacie.

\- Jest jeszcze coś, co muszę powiedzieć. Coś, za co muszę przeprosić - powiedział, chwytając mocniej dłoń Arthura, gdy ten próbował się odsunąć.

\- Za co niby?

\- Za to, co kiedyś powiedziałem. O tobie.

\- W porządku. Wiesz, że twoje obelgi nie robią na mnie...

\- Nie jesteś upośledzony emocjonalnie - przerwał mu Francis. Wbijał w niego mocne spojrzenie, podkreślając każde słowo delikatnym uściskiem ręki. - Nigdy taki nie byłeś. Czujesz tak samo, jak inni, i zawsze, zawsze te uczucia widać. A na pewno ja je widziałem.

Francis naraz poczuł, że powinien powiedzieć coś jeszcze. Poprawić wyznanie z początku ich rozmowy, które nie oddało zupełnie tego, co naprawdę czuł. Mówił więc, na szybko próbując uporządkować własne uczucia, wepchnąć je w ramy nazw, by w końcu pozbyć się tego nieokreślonego ciężaru.

\- Arthur - ciągnął, nie rozumiejąc własnej desperacji. - Zapytam jeszcze raz: kim dla siebie byliśmy? Proszę, powiedz mi. Że myślisz to samo, co ja. Powiedz, że byliśmy...

\- Przyjaciółmi - skończył za niego Arthur. Gdy Francis spojrzał na niego prosząco, ten tylko pokręcił głową. Musiał to przerwać, zanim padną słowa, których tak bardzo się bał. - Byliśmy przyjaciółmi. I nimi zostaniemy.

Tym razem to on uścisnął jego dłoń i naraz ją puścił. Na opuszkach palców wciąż czuł ciepło jego skóry.

\- A więc kumple, tak? - zapytał Francis z nutą smutku w głosie. Arthur pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się słabo.

\- Kumple.

Wkrótce wróciła Laura, ciągnąc ze sobą Eduarda i Alfreda, który niósł długo wyczekiwane drinki. Dziewczyna uważnie przyjrzała się siedzącym przy stole mężczyznom.

\- Już, spokojnie - powiedział uspokajająco Francis, uśmiechając się krzywo. Zerknął na Arthura, próbując ukryć w głosie żal. - Misja wykonana, od teraz jesteśmy kumplami na śmierć i życie. Zadowolona?

Dziewczyna roześmiała się i pogłaskała czule włosy Arthura, potem usiadła i ucałowała swojego chłopaka w policzek, chwaląc ich jak małych chłopców.

Arthur niemal duszkiem wypił swojego drinka i pociągnął Alfreda za rękaw.

\- Muszę się jeszcze napić - powiedział i wstał. - Zmieniamy lokal, tu za długo trzeba czekać w barze.

Ignorując prośby Laury, by jeszcze zostali, szybko się pożegnał i wyszedł, zarzucając na plecy płaszcz. Na zewnątrz sypał drobny, szybko niknący śnieg.

\- Hej, gdzie się tak spieszysz? - zawołał za nim Alfred, w biegu wciągając na plecy kurtkę.

\- Chcę się nawalić - rzucił w odpowiedzi przez ramię, nawet nie zwalniając kroku. - Idziesz ze mną?

Nieważne gdzie i jak, po prostu musiał wypić. Krążył więc po klubach, nie zwracając uwagi na coraz większy trud, jaki sprawiało mu stanie prosto. To był jego wieczór.

\- Chodź, odprowadzę cię już do domu - powiedział w końcu Alfred podtrzymując go, gdy potknął się o bruk w drodze do kolejnego klubu. Arthur spojrzał na niego, trochę zdziwiony, że wciąż jeszcze z nim jest.

\- Jeszcze nie - burknął. Zachwiał się, gdy Alfred puścił jego ramię. - Dam radę - powiedział, gdy tamten znów wyciągnął do niego rękę. Rozejrzał się wokół. - Gdzie my jesteśmy?

\- Na starówce. Zobacz, jest już targ świąteczny.

Arthur zmrużył oczy. Rzeczywiście, majaczące w oddali, w coraz mocniej sypiącym śniegu, były znajome LEDowe dekoracje, które pamiętał z poprzedniego roku. Mimo późnej pory i zamkniętych stoisk, wciąż dobiegał stamtąd gwar, jakby to właśnie tam przeniosły się imprezy z pobliskich klubów. Nie czekając na Alfreda, Arthur ruszył w tamtym kierunku chwiejnym krokiem.

Niewiele się zmieniło w organizacji targu: mikołajowe sanie, choinkowe zakątki i szopka stały w tych samych miejscach, co w poprzednim roku. Pojawiło się lodowisko, teraz pilnowane przez sennych stróżów. Kilka koksowników wciąż dymiło, a wokół nich zbierały się grupki ludzi, dyskretnie pociągających z butelek ukrywanych w kieszeniach i torbach. Mimo że targ był już nieczynny, wracający z nocnych spotkań na wpół trzeźwi imprezowicze wpadali jeszcze na pomysł zrobienia zdjęcia na wyłączonej karuzeli lub pod jemiołą. To właśnie przy tej altance zebrało się najwięcej rozchichotanych par. Wśród nich była jedna, na widok której Arthur przystanął.

Nie mógł oderwać wzroku od Francisa, który wciągnięty na drewniany podest przez Laurę, objął dziewczynę, odpowiadając coś z uśmiechem na rzucane mu przez innych komentarze. A potem się schylił i ją pocałował.

\- Co się dzieje? - zapytał Alfred, stając obok niego. - O, nasi tu są. Idziemy do nich?

Arthur wciąż patrzył na wtuloną w siebie parę. W głowie dźwięczały mu słowa, które Francis wypowiedział tutaj rok temu i choć wiedział, że to był tylko żart, nie mógł pozbyć się tego przerażającego uczucia straty.

"W takie miejsce przyszedłbym tylko z kimś, kogo kocham".

\- Chcę do domu - wymamrotał nagle.

\- Coś mówiłeś? - zapytał Alfred, pochylając się nad nim.

\- Mam dość. Idę już do domu.

\- Przed chwilą chciałeś jeszcze... Hej, czekaj na mnie!

Ruszył za Arthurem, który potykając się o mokry od topniejącego śniegu chodnik, zmierzał szybko w stronę swojej ulicy. Dogoniwszy go, Alfred odwrócił się jeszcze przez ramię, spoglądając na parę, którą zostawili za sobą.

Weszli do ciemnego mieszkania Arthura, ale żaden z nich nie włączył światła. Jones stał przy drzwiach obserwując, jak tamten zdejmuje płaszcz i rzuca go na podłogę. Przyglądał się jak przeczesuje włosy i klnie pod nosem, nie patrząc na niego.

\- Hej - odezwał się w końcu. - Wszystko w porządku?

Arthur odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć, i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jeszcze tu jesteś? - wybełkotał. Zrobił krok w jego stronę. - Nie masz swojego domu?

\- Powinieneś iść już spać. Chodź, zaprowadzę cię do łóżka...

Arthur zaśmiał się cicho, ale nie było w tym śmiechu wesołości. Kiwnął głową.

\- Ach tak, do łóżka... - mruknął i położył rękę na piersi Alfreda. Przesunął ją, zbierając wilgoć z kurtki. - Już ja wiem, o co ci chodzi.

Chwycił zamek kurtki i pociągnął go w dół.

\- Arthur... - zaczął Alfred i natychmiast urwał, gdy uderzył plecami o drzwi, nagle popchnięty do tyłu. - Co ty...

\- Wiem, o co chodzi, zawsze wiedziałem. Przecież nic się nie zmieniło, to zawsze było tylko to - mamrotał Arthur, opadając na kolana, drżącymi dłońmi rozpinając spodnie Alfreda. Ten próbował protestować, ale bezskutecznie.

\- Czekaj, nie... - urwał znowu, gdy zimne dłonie dotknęły jego skóry. Chciał je powstrzymać, naprawdę chciał, bo wiedział, że Arthur, którego znał, nie robiłby tego w ten sposób. Nie z tym zamglonym spojrzeniem zgnębionego człowieka. Jednak bliskość ciała, za którym tak bardzo tęsknił, natychmiast go zniewoliła. Drgnął, gdy poczuł na sobie usta Arthura, kontrastujące ciepłem z jego zimnymi palcami.

\- Cii, spokojnie - mruczał Arthur, delikatnie całując wrażliwą skórę. Przesuwał językiem od nasady po koniec, skubiąc go delikatnie wargami. - Będzie ci dobrze, zobaczysz.

A potem wsunął go sobie do ust.

Głowa Alfreda uderzyła w drzwi, gdy odchylił ją do tyłu, oddając się doznaniu. Przymknął oczy i odetchnął, pozwalając mu robić, co chciał.

Arthur dotykał skóry na jego brzuchu i biodrach, chwytając go za nie mocniej, gdy brał go głębiej w siebie, niemal się krztusząc, gdy dotykał tylnej ściany gardła. Chciał przyspieszyć, ale nie miał siły, odsunął się więc na chwilę i spojrzał w górę na Alfreda.

\- Możesz się poruszać - powiedział, wodząc ustami po wilgotnej od jego śliny erekcji i zaciskając na niej jedną dłoń. Drugą sięgnął do ręki Alfreda i położył ją sobie na głowie. - Chwyć mnie za włosy. Możesz robić wszystko.

\- Arthur... - wychrypiał Alfred, delikatnie chwytając go za podbródek. Zamarł, widząc w jego oczach łzy.

\- Naprawdę wszystko... - Głos Arthura drżał. Oparł czoło o jego podbrzusze. - Tylko proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie.

Alfred nagle oderwał go od siebie. Arthur nie zdążył jednak zaprotestować, bo naraz znalazł się w jego ramionach, otulony przez ciepło, którego tak szukał.

\- W porządku, Arthur - słyszał cichy głos, a ramiona klęczącego obok niego Alfreda zacisnęły się mocniej wokół niego. - Rozumiem.

"Jeśli rozumiesz, to mi wyjaśnij", chciał mu powiedzieć, ale nie mógł wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. "Bo ja kompletnie się pogubiłem".

\- Kochasz go, prawda?

"O kim on mówi?", przemknęło mu przez myśl. I nagle zrozumiał.

Odpowiedź była tak oczywista, że aż bolała. Chciał więc wyć z bólu, bo wiedział, że nadeszła zbyt późno, że nic już nie zmieni. Zadrżał gwałtownie, gdy w końcu udało mu się ubrać w słowa to, co do tej pory czuł.

Kochał Francisa.

\- Wiem, że tak jest. Chyba zawsze wiedziałem - mówił dalej Alfred. Odsunął się od niego delikatnie i spojrzał mu w oczy, dłonią dotykając policzka. Uśmiechnął się smutno. - Dlatego rozumiem, jak to jest, gdy kochana osoba kocha kogoś innego.

\- Al... - wydusił z siebie Arthur.

\- Dam ci tyle czasu, ile będziesz potrzebował. Poczekam. Tylko proszę, daj mi szansę.

Arthur patrzył na jego twarz, tak bliską, z tak niezwykłym dla niego poważnym wyrazem, ale jednocześnie z nadzieją w oczach. Nie powiedział nic, gdy ta twarz przysunęła się do niego, muskając ustami jego skórę.

Tylko jedna łza spłynęła po jego policzku, gdy oddał pocałunek.


	5. Tear us apart

Dym papierosa podrażnił nozdrza, które drgnęły niespokojnie. Francis rozchylił ciężkie powieki i z lekkim pomrukiem odwrócił głowę w bok, skąd doleciał go zapach. Kącik jego ust uniósł się w uśmiechu.

\- Od kiedy ty palisz? - zapytał schrypniętym od snu głosem.

Leżący na brzuchu obok niego Arthur poprawił się na łokciach i wyciągnął z ust papierosa.

\- Sprawdzam tylko teorię, że nic tak dobrze nie smakuje po seksie jak fajka - odpowiedział, wpatrując się w ulatujący dym.

\- I jak wrażenia?

\- Nadal obrzydliwe.

Zaciągnął się głęboko. Francis przez chwilę spodziewał się, że zakrztusi się dymem, ale nie - Arthur palił z wprawą nałogowca.

\- Nieźle ci idzie jak na kogoś, kto nie pali - skomentował. Przekręcił się na bok, głowę opierając na ręku. - Jesteś pewien, że nie jesteś jakimś kryptopalaczem?

Arthur w końcu spojrzał na niego, powoli wypuszczając z ust dym.

\- To, że teraz nie palę, nie znaczy od razu, że nigdy tego nie robiłem. Nieszczególnie mi smakuje, ale rozumiem, dlaczego inni tak bardzo to lubią. - Delikatnie przycisnął papierosa do warg. - Pomijając wstrętny smak, miło jest mieć czymś zajęte usta.

\- Chętnie zaproponuję parę innych rzeczy, którymi mógłbyś je zająć.

Roześmiał się na widok zdegustowanej miny Arthura. Zaraz jednak przestało mu być do śmiechu, gdy Arthur zmrużył oczy i wycelował w niego papierosa, jakby chciał go przypalić. Francis odsunął się gwałtownie i z krótkim okrzykiem niemal zleciał z wąskiego łóżka. Jego nogi grzmotnęły o podłogę, ale w ostatniej chwili chwycił ręką za wezgłowie, ratując się przed upadkiem.

\- Nie dość, że kryptopalacz, to jeszcze kryptomorderca! - zawołał Francis z udawanym oburzeniem, podciągając się z powrotem na łóżko. Arthur parsknął rozbawiony, błyskając w uśmiechu zębami. Francis zamrugał na ten widok.

\- Rzadko się śmiejesz - bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

\- Nieprawda. Nie rób ze mnie jakiegoś ponuraka.

\- Mam na myśli taki szczery, wesoły śmiech. Ty częściej tylko się złośliwie podśmiechujesz albo krzywisz w półuśmiechu. Przynajmniej przy mnie.

\- Widać twoje towarzystwo mnie nie bawi - skwitował Arthur, wzruszając ramionami. Przesunął się na brzeg łóżka i wychylił, by zdusić papierosa w leżącej na podłodze popielniczce.

Wygląd jego nagich pleców, zmysłowo wygiętych, sprawił, że na twarz Francisa wypłynął leniwy uśmiech. Wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął bladej skóry, pokrytej pieprzykami i piegami. Przesunął rękę w górę, gładząc krzywizny kręgosłupa i ostre wzniesienia łopatek. Arthur odwrócił do niego głowę, posyłając mu długie spojrzenie.

\- Dajesz mi do zrozumienia, że się przy mnie nudzisz? - zapytał Francis, dotykając jego karku. Usta Arthura wykrzywiły się w znanym, kpiącym uśmiechu, a brwi uniosły się lekko. Francis również się uśmiechnął i przysunął do jego ust, mrucząc cicho. - Więc chyba muszę się bardziej postarać.

Pocałował go mocno, obejmując dłonią tył jego głowy. Pozycja była niewygodna, przekręcił się więc na plecy, przyciągając Arthura do siebie za ramiona.

\- Dziwnie smakujesz po fajce - powiedział, przerywając pocałunek. - Jak nie ty.

\- Ty smakujesz tak niemal zawsze.

\- Obrzydliwość.

\- Też tak myślę.

Na widok jego oburzonej miny, Arthur roześmiał się. Szczerze i wesoło. A potem, jakby nagle zakłopotany tym wybuchem, pochylił się nad nim i go pocałował.

Niedługo potem Arthur wpadł na pomysł, by podstępem ogolić Francisa podczas snu, co na szczęście mu się nie udało. Kompromitujące zdjęcia, które z zemsty zrobił wtedy Francis do tej pory znajdowały się na dysku jego komputera, w folderze niezbyt ambitnie nazwanym KRYPTOŻARTOWNIŚ - jeden z niewielu dowodów na to, że Arthur potrafił się śmiać.

Francis właśnie trzymał w ręku wywołaną kopię tego zdjęcia, którą znalazł przekopując się przez szpargały zagracające szuflady biurka. Miał robić porządki przed wyprowadzką i powyrzucać niepotrzebne rzeczy, ale jak to zwykle w takich wypadkach bywa, odkrył coś, o czym kompletnie zapomniał, a co wspaniale było odkryć na nowo.

Zabawne, że był to akurat uśmiech Arthura.

Gdzieś z drugiego końca mieszkania dobiegło go wołanie Laury, która pakowała do kartonów naczynia z kuchni. Pytała o coś, ale nie zareagował, dalej siedząc po turecku na podłodze z jedną ręką w szufladzie, a drugą trzymając fotografię z roześmianym mężczyzną.

"Kumple", przemknęło mu przez myśl. Bezpieczne i wygodne słowo, ale paradoksalnie czuł nieokreślony dyskomfort. Jakby mimo tej konkretnej nazwy, którą obaj nadali swojej relacji, wciąż była ona niejasna.

\- Francis?

Drgnął zaskoczony, odruchowo gniotąc fotografię i rzucając ją na stertę śmieci obok. Uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć na stojącą nad nim Laurę.

\- Coś się stało? - zapytał z roztargnieniem.

\- Wołam cię już od pięciu minut. Chciałam zapytać, czy zdążymy na lotnisko, jak wyjedziemy o... O rany - urwała nagle, unosząc ręce do ust w geście zupełnego zaskoczenia. Jej szeroko otwarte oczy wpatrywały się w niego.

Powiódł wzrokiem za jej spojrzeniem do ręki, którą właśnie wyciągnął z szuflady. Trzymał w niej aksamitne, granatowe pudełeczko. Błyskawicznie zrozumiał nieporozumienie.

\- Nie! To nie tak... - zamachał gwałtownie ręką, próbując zaprzeczyć temu, co można było sobie wyobrazić na ten widok: on, na podłodze z pudełeczkiem w ręku, ona stojąca przed nim w entuzjastycznym oczekiwaniu. Zaplątał się jednak kompletnie, czując się jak idiota. - Ja... To znaczy, ten pierścionek...

Naraz usłyszał śmiech. Spojrzał na Laurę, która zwijała się ze śmiechu, nie rozumiejąc jej kompletnie.

\- Przepraszam, to było silniejsze ode mnie - powiedziała, gdy udało jej się w końcu złapać oddech między kolejnymi salwami śmiechu. Otarła łzę z kącika oka, wciąż lekko chichocząc. - Przecież wiem, że nie oświadczyłbyś mi się wśród worków na śmieci.

Francis zaśmiał się, ale coś w tym dźwięku było nie tak, jakaś ukryta nerwowość, której sam się nie spodziewał. Laura kucnęła naprzeciw niego, delikatnie się uśmiechając.

\- Poza tym - zaczęła, dźgając go palcem w kolano - jeszcze nigdy nie powiedziałeś mi, że mnie kochasz.

Francis poczuł się jak dzieciak przyłapany na psocie. Odetchnął ciężko i na nią spojrzał.

\- Lauro...

\- Mogę zobaczyć? - przerwała mu, pokazując palcem na pudełko w jego dłoni. Gdy kiwnął głową, sięgnęła po nie i otworzyła je. Błysnął srebrny pierścionek z błękitnym oczkiem. Przypatrywała mu się przez chwilę, nie wyciągając go jednak z miękkiej poduszeczki. - Jest piękny. Na pewno by się jej spodobał.

Nie musiała mówić, o kogo chodzi. Oboje wiedzieli.

\- Pokazałbyś mi jej zdjęcia? - zapytała, gdy zamknęła pudełeczko i zwróciła je Francisowi. Ten z westchnieniem przeczesał włosy i gestem poprosił ją, by usiadła na kanapie, na której leżał jego laptop.

Przeglądał foldery ze zdjęciami, które opisane były datami, trzymając komputer na kolanach, z Laurą u boku podwijającą pod siebie nogi, by siedzieć wygodniej. Przez chwilę bał się, że nie będzie w stanie tego zrobić, że gnany poczuciem winy wobec wspartej o jego ramię dziewczyny rozdrapie starą ranę, która nie chciała się goić. Ale gdy otwierał kolejne zdjęcia ze studenckich imprez, spotkań i działań parlamentu, nie czuł nic takiego. Nie było bólu, rozpaczy i buntu. Tylko serdeczna nostalgia i cicha radość, że znowu widzi tę twarz.

Boże, jak dawno tego nie czuł.

\- Była śliczną dziewczyną - skomentowała Laura i na moment umilkła. Oparła głowę o ramię Francisa. - Bardzo za nią tęsknisz?

\- Nie - odpowiedział po chwili milczenia. - Aż tak bardzo już nie.

Ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że to prawda. Że z czasem bolesne wspomnienia odeszły, a została pamięć o tych zabawnych i dobrych, wywołujących uśmiech na twarzy. Jak na przykład to, gdy Jeanne pokłóciła się z nim przy wszystkich studentach, gdy prowadziła wykład, i wyrzuciła go z sali, a on przewrócił się z hukiem, bo wcześniej Arthur podstępnie przywiązał mu sznurówki do krzesła - wtedy po raz pierwszy usłyszał jej śmiech. Albo to, kiedy chciała odwiedzić go w akademiku i przez pomyłkę trafiła do pokoju Arthura, który w pijackim rozrzewnieniu skarżył się jej na głupotę Francisa. Albo to, kiedy Arthur...

\- Przewiniesz dalej? - zapytała Laura, gdy zbyt długo wpatrywał się w zdjęcie na ekranie komputera. Otrząsnął się z zamyślenia i już miał przepraszać, gdy dziewczyna go ubiegła. - Wybacz. Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne. Nie powinnam była cię do tego zmuszać.

Pokręcił głową.

\- Do niczego mnie nie zmuszasz, naprawdę - zaprotestował, ale Laura już dźwigała się do siadu, opuszczając nogi na podłogę.

\- Francis - zaczęła, nie patrząc na niego. - Kim dla siebie jesteśmy?

"Przyjaciółmi", odpowiedział głos Arthura w jego głowie i niemal się skrzywił. Nawet nie przypuszczał, że to pytanie wróci kiedyś do niego i że tym razem nie będzie miał na nie pewnej odpowiedzi. Może właściwie nigdy żadnej nie był pewien.

Ale przecież z Laurą było inaczej - kochał ją.

Nagle poczuł strach, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że nie był pewien tego uczucia.

Gdy już otwierał usta, by zapewnić o tym ją, a może siebie, odwróciła się do niego i położyła mu palec na wargach. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, widząc jego minę.

\- Myślę, że masz jeszcze coś do zrobienia, zanim odpowiesz na to pytanie. - Dotknęła ekranu komputera i przymknęła go, stawiając na nim pudełeczko z pierścionkiem, które podniosła z podłogi. - Musisz zamknąć sprawy, które nie dają ci spokoju. Bo inaczej będziesz nieszczęśliwy.

Dźwignęła się lekko na kanapie i pocałowała go krótko w usta, po czym wstała i wyszła z pokoju, zostawiając go samego.

Siedział przez chwilę z laptopem na kolanach, wpatrując się w pudełko z pierścionkiem, którego nigdy nie zdążył wręczyć. Wyciągnął rękę i zacisnął na nim dłoń, a potem ponownie otworzył komputer. Na ekranie pojawiło się ostatnio oglądane zdjęcie.

Fotografia przedstawiała jego i Jeanne na koncercie, pewnie z okazji jakiegoś uniwersyteckiego święta. Śpiewali oboje, Francis z uniesioną wysoko ręką, a Jeanne z rozwianymi włosami. Wyglądali nienaturalnie młodo i beztrosko, choć przecież wydarzyło się to nie tak dawno temu.

Ale nie to przykuło jego uwagę , gdy wcześniej oglądał to zdjęcie z Laurą.

W rogu fotografii, nieco zasłonięty przez innych bawiących się na koncercie ludzi, stał Arthur. Autor zdjęcia uchwycił akurat moment, gdy odwrócił się profilem, unosząc do kogoś puszkę piwa w toaście. Choć rysy twarzy były nieostre, wciąż dało się zauważyć, że jasne włosy miał rozczochrane, a usta rozciągał mu krzywy półuśmiech. Francis również uśmiechnął się pod nosem na ten widok, gdy nagle zdał sobie sprawę z jednej rzeczy.

Nie myślał o Jeanne, choć w jego dłoni wciąż zaciśnięte było zapomniane pudełko z pierścionkiem zaręczynowym. Nie czuł pustki, którą spowodowała jej nieobecność, pogodził się z nią. Ale brakowało mu Arthura.

Bo kochał go. Uświadomienie sobie tego uczucia nie spadło na niego jak grom, nie zaskoczyło go ani nim nie wstrząsnęło. Po prostu istniało od dawna, zagłuszone lękiem przed zaangażowaniem się i kolejną stratą, wciśnięte w ramy "to nic nie znaczy". Potrzebowało jedynie właściwej nazwy.

"Kumple", ponownie błysnęło w jego umyśle. Największe kłamstwo, na jakie się zgodził.

Laura miała rację - wciąż miał sprawy do wyjaśnienia. I tym razem chciał uzyskać pewną odpowiedź.

* * *

Głośniki w wieży ryczały piosenkę brzęczącą świątecznymi dzwoneczkami, która Arthurowi nieodmiennie kojarzyła się z muzyką puszczaną w galeriach handlowych i starymi filmami familijnymi. Jedyne, co psuło wykonanie piosenkarza, to wtórujący mu głos Alfreda, który próbował jednocześnie śpiewać główną partię, chórki, a także naśladować dźwięki gitary. Robił tyle jazgotu, że niemal zagłuszał słowa piosenki.

Arthur nie wytrzymał i wylazł zza wielkiej choinki, którą próbował przywiązać do kaloryfera, by się nie przewróciła. Zdecydowanie przyciszył muzykę do ledwo słyszalnego szumu w tle. Na jęk zawodu w głosie Alfreda wzniósł oczy do nieba.

\- Gdybym wiedział, że zgadzając się na święta w twoim towarzystwie, dostanę w pakiecie lepiące się od żywicy drzewo i marną imitację Bobby'ego Helmsa, to w życiu bym na to nie poszedł - powiedział, rzucając pilota od wieży na kanapę.

\- Na tym polega urok świąt - odparł Alfred, wciąż zawiedziony, że przerwano mu występ. Sięgnął do dużych toreb, w których przyniósł ozdoby choinkowe dla Arthura i zaczął mu podawać kolejne opakowania. - Ludzie wtedy kompletnie wariują i to jest w tym takie wspaniałe.

\- To powinno się leczyć.

\- Ale ty jesteś zgorzkniały.

Arthur drgnął, niemal wypuszczając z rąk pudełko z bombkami. Już kiedyś słyszał podobne słowa. Zabawne, że je zapamiętał, choć przecież nie miały żadnego znaczenia.

A może miały, bo wypowiadał je ktoś inny.

Szybko odrzucił uporczywą myśl i lekko potrząsnął głową. Odwrócił się do choinki, unikając pytającego spojrzenia Alfreda.

Teraz liczy się to, co ma tutaj.

\- Przydałyby się lampki - stwierdził po chwili, wieszając kolejne ozdoby, podawane mu przez Alfreda. O dziwo, nieoczekiwanie sprawiało mu to przyjemność - jakby stare świąteczne piosenki, zapach igliwia i obecność drugiej osoby mogły tak wiele zmienić w tym małym mieszkaniu. Jakby strach przed kolejnym rozczarowaniem został odsunięty na bok jak odsuwa się meble, by na krótki czas zrobić miejsce na choinkę.

"Miałeś rację, Francis", pomyślał, mając w pamięci ich dawną rozmowę. "Chciałem z kimś spędzić święta".

"Szkoda, że wtedy do ciebie nie poszedłem".

Sięgająca wysoko ponad jego głowę ręka z błyszczącą bombką zamarła w pół ruchu. Ta myśl mimowolnie przebiegła przez jego umysł, nim zdołał ją powstrzymać. Zapiekła jak skóra skaleczona przez kartkę papieru i jedyne, co mógł teraz zrobić, to zagryźć z bólu zęby.

\- Arthur?

To krótkie pytanie nagle wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Niezgrabnie powiesił bombkę.

\- Przypomniałem sobie, że mogę mieć jakieś lampki - powiedział, ignorując troskę w głosie Alfreda. - Zajrzyj na górną półkę w szafie. Gdzieś z tyłu powinien być wsadzony worek z ozdobami świątecznymi.

Alfred jeszcze przez chwilę mierzył go spojrzeniem, po czym podszedł do szafy z krzesłem i wspiął się na nie, grzebiąc w zgromadzonych tam rupieciach. Gdy znalazł plastikową torbę, której szukał, zszedł z krzesła i wysypał jej zawartość na stół.

\- Dlaczego nie mówiłeś, że tyle tego masz? - zawołał zdziwiony do Arthura.

\- Są lampki?

\- Jeszcze nie wiem. Masz tu okropny bałagan.

\- Większość to śmieci. Przejrzyj, co się jeszcze nada, resztę wyrzuć.

\- Masz nawet skarpetę! Jaka wielka... Chyba czekasz na duży prezent.

Arthur tylko wywrócił oczami i sięgnął po kolejne ozdoby, ignorując zaczepki Jonesa.

Naraz Alfred, zaintrygowany wypukłością skarpety, wyciągnął z niej sztuczną białą brodę. Przyjrzał się jej przez chwilę i rzucił na stół na resztę wymieszanych przedmiotów, po czym wywrócił skarpetę do góry nogami i wytrzepał. Na podłogę sfrunęły dwie nieduże kartki. Jedna z nich zawierała krótką notatkę, napisaną odręcznym pismem, druga była fotografią. Na jej widok Alfred zmarszczył brwi.

Zdjęcie przedstawiało Arthura. Miał twarz wysmarowaną białą pianką, w większości rozmazaną na policzkach i na dłoni, którą w desperackim odruchu próbował bronić się przed obiektywem kamery. Głowę wtulał w szyję obejmującego go mężczyzny, wciskając ją pod jego brodę, gdy ten niezdarnie próbował zrobić im zdjęcie, ucinając w ostateczności większość swojej twarzy. Alfred bez trudu poznał, że był to Francis, ale nie to tak go zaskoczyło.

Arthur na zdjęciu się uśmiechał.

Był to szeroki uśmiech człowieka, który zaśmiewał się do łez, szczerze i z głębi serca. Uśmiech kogoś, kto czuje się pewnie i swobodnie, a wygłupy i żarty z samego siebie dają mu czystą radość. Uśmiech człowieka szczęśliwego.

Szczęśliwego w obecności osoby, którą kocha.

Jedna z bombek stuknęła o podłogę, a towarzyszące jej przekleństwo wyrwało Alfreda z zamyślenia. Odruchowo wsunął zdjęcie do tylnej kieszeni spodni, ukrywając je przed Arthurem.

Lepiej, żeby go nie widział. Zwłaszcza teraz.

\- Potłukła się? - zapytał, podchodząc do niego.

\- Nie, na szczęście nie. Wyślizgnęła mi się z rąk, gdy wieszałem inną, śliska cholera...

Alfred objął go od tyłu, przywierając do jego pleców. Zaplótł ręce na jego brzuchu i oparł czoło o jego ramię, nagle dotknięty zaborczym pragnieniem.

\- Al...?

Nie padła żadna odpowiedź. Alfred tylko przytulił policzek do karku Arthura i zaczął cicho nucić do wtóru piosenki Sinatry, bujając ich lekko na boki. Naraz jednak gwałtownie go przechylił, niemal przewracając na plecy. Arthur wrzasnął zaskoczony.

\- Czyś ty do reszty zgłupiał? Puszczaj mnie! - warknął, rozpaczliwie wczepiając się w rękaw Alfreda, by nie wylądować na podłodze. - Nie skończyłem jeszcze ubierać choinki...

\- Czas na przerwę! - Balansując z wykręconym Arthurem, Alfred sięgnął po pilota od wieży. Przełączył piosenkę i pogłośnił.

\- Jezu, tylko nie to! - jęknął Arthur na znaną, skoczną melodię, ale jego protesty urwały się nagle, gdy postawiono go na nogi i porwano za ręce. Zawirował w niezgrabnym półobrocie. - Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz?

\- Zarażam cię świątecznym szaleństwem - odparł Alfred i dołączył do wykonawcy, wczuwając się we wszystkie kwestie, które śpiewał do trzymanego w ręku pilota. Wyglądał tak idiotycznie w otoczeniu pudeł i rozrzuconych ozdób, że Arthur niemal parsknął śmiechem.

"Szkoda, że wtedy do niego nie poszedłem. Mogłem mieć to razem z nim".

Uśmiech zamarł na jego twarzy.

\- Przestań – syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby, próbując powstrzymać natrętne myśli.

„Nigdy nie zaproponował czegoś takiego ponownie. Nie po tym, jak go odtrąciłem. Jak go ciągle odtrącałem, bo jestem cholernym tchórzem".

\- Wystarczy.

„Jego już tutaj nie ma. Wyjeżdża z Laurą do Francji i może tam ułoży sobie z nią życie. Właśnie teraz jest w samolocie i może trzyma ją za rękę podczas lotu. O mnie nawet nie myśli. Pewnie już zapomniał".

„Też powinienem zapomnieć".

Alfred przerwał swój występ, zaniepokojony brakiem reakcji. Spojrzał na Arthura, który patrzył gdzieś w bok, zaciskając usta.

\- Hej, wszystko w porządku? – Gdy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, ściszył piosenkę i delikatnie dotknął jego ramienia. – Arthur? Przepraszam, już nie będę się wygłupiać. Wiem, że nie lubisz świąt, ale chciałem…

Ten mruknął coś niewyraźnie.

\- Co takiego? Nie rozumiem cię.

\- Mówię – odezwał się Arthur, unosząc na niego spojrzenie – że mam ochotę na seks.

Alfred zamrugał, jakby nie zrozumiał.

\- Co? – zapytał głupio.

\- Seks. Chcę, żebyś mnie zerżnął. Mam ci przypomnieć, jak to się robi?

\- N-nie, to znaczy, nie o to mi chodzi… - Alfred podrapał się w kark z zakłopotaniem. – Teraz? Dlaczego tak nagle? – zapytał w końcu.

„Bo chcę zapomnieć. Ale nie wiem, jak mam to zrobić".

\- Wiem, po co to wszystko robisz - Arthur gestem wskazał na otaczający ich przedświąteczny chaos - ale ja nie tego potrzebuję.

Widząc niepewną minę Alfreda, poczuł rosnące zniecierpliwienie.

\- A co, nie masz ochoty? - rzucił oschle. - Jest choinka, jest nastrój... Święta to przecież doskonała okazja, żeby bezkarnie móc się pieprzyć. Przyznaj, że na to liczyłeś.

Czuł się jak dupek, wyładowujący swoje niezadowolenie na Alfredzie. Dostrzegł urazę na jego twarzy i dopiero wtedy się otrząsnął. Westchnął ciężko.

\- Dobra, nieważne. - Odsunął rękę spoczywającą na jego ramieniu i ruszył do wyjścia, gdzie sięgnął po płaszcz. - Muszę się przewietrzyć. Możesz zostać i dokończyć choinkę, ja nie mam na to ochoty. A jak będziesz chciał wyjść, to...

Urwał nagle, szarpnięty za ramię. Okręcił się w niezdarnym półobrocie i plecami grzmotnął od drzwi wejściowe. Uderzenie wyrwało mu z gardła zduszony dźwięk.

\- Co ci do cholery odbi-... - warknął wściekle, ale nie zdołał dokończyć, gdy dłoń Alfreda zacisnęła się na jego żuchwie, podrywając mu głowę do góry, a on sam mocno go pocałował.

Arthur stęknął protestująco. Uderzył głową w drzwi, gdy Alfred przycisnął go do nich mocniej, by mu się nie wymknął.

\- Miałeś ochotę na seks - wychrypiał Alfred, przerywając pocałunek. Trzymał mocno twarz Arthura w obu dłoniach, zmuszając go, by patrzył mu w oczy. - Więc cię zerżnę. Tu i teraz.

W jego oczach było coś nieokreślonego, co ścisnęło Arthura za serce. Było już jednak za późno, by się wycofać, musiał więc grać dupka do końca. Uniósł więc kąciki ust w kpiącym uśmiechu, wysuwając wyzywająco podbródek.

Tak było przecież najłatwiej.

Gdy Alfred ponownie go pocałował, odpowiedział tym samym. Przygwożdżony do drzwi oddawał pocałunki, zaciskając dłonie na jego bluzie i przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej siebie. Ale im gorliwiej odpowiadał na pieszczoty, tym wyraźniej czuł, że coś było nie tak.

Jakby Alfred w tych gwałtownych, desperackich gestach bezgłośnie mówił mu: "Nie myśl o nim. Myśl tylko o mnie".

Ale on nie potrafił.

Usta, które przywierały do jego szyi w zaborczych pocałunkach, to nie były te usta, których potrzebował. Dłonie, które rozpinały mu spodnie i zsuwały je z bioder, to nie były te dłonie. Palce, które sięgnęły między jego nogi, zwilżone kremem do rąk z szafki przy drzwiach, to nie były te palce. Nic nie było takie, jak powinno, ale nic nie mógł z tym zrobić. Mógł tylko rozpaczliwie próbować zapomnieć.

Dlatego odsunął od siebie rękę Alfreda, strząsnął owinięty wokół stóp materiał spodni i odwrócił się do niego tyłem, popędzając go. Bo tylko to mogło mu teraz pomóc się uwolnić od porażających myśli.

\- Na pewno? - usłyszał jeszcze, gdy wsparł się jedną dłonią o drzwi, a drugą sięgnął za siebie, by ułatwić dostęp. Na moment niepewnie zagryzł wargi, jakby bał się, że jego odpowiedź skreśli wszystko, co do tej pory miał, jakby to jedno słowo miało definitywnie zakończyć to, co czuł, a on nie był pewien, czy tego chciał.

Odetchnął cicho. Przecież właśnie na to liczył.

\- Tak - odpowiedział w końcu.

Alfred wszedł w niego, tak jak tego chciał: mocno, szybko i boleśnie, z dłońmi zaciśniętymi na jego biodrach, wyrywając mu z ust stęknięcie. Arthur oparł się na przedramieniu, zagryzając na skórze zęby, by choć trochę zdusić jęki, gdy tamten przygniótł go do drzwi w niemal brutalnych pchnięciach, przywierając do jego pleców. Ręka Alfreda powędrowała w górę jego torsu aż po szyję, unosząc jego podbródek. Niczym nietłumione usta wydały z siebie głośny jęk, nim Alfred przywarł do nich w pocałunku. Potem spojrzał w jego twarz, jakby czegoś szukał.

Arthur mógł tylko zamknąć oczy, by nie czuć na sobie tego spojrzenia. Ukrył głowę w ramionach i znów jęknął głośno, gdy Alfred pchnął w niego jeszcze mocniej, jeszcze bardziej desperacko, całym jego ciałem uderzając w drzwi.

Ten jęk dobiegł stojącego po drugiej stronie Francisa, który przyszedł tutaj, by po raz ostatni porozmawiać z Arthurem. Unosił już rękę do dzwonka, gdy naraz zrozumiał, co oznaczały te niewyraźnie, stłumione przez drewno dźwięki.

Odetchnął głęboko. Poznał odpowiedź na swoje pytanie.

Był przeszłością. Nie było tu już dla niego miejsca.

Położył dłoń na drzwiach i oparł o nie czoło, wsłuchując się w tembr głosu mężczyzny, który był mu bliski, ale który należał teraz do innego. Mężczyzny, o którego nie potrafił zawalczyć. Skrzywił się w smutnym uśmiechu.

Ucieczka zawsze przychodziła mu z łatwością.

\- Do widzenia - powiedział w końcu niemal bezgłośnie, a jego dłoń przesunęła się po drewnianej powierzchni, jakby mogła w ten sposób dotknąć Arthura po drugiej stronie. - Przepraszam.

Wyszedł przed budynek, gdzie na parkingu stało auto. Sypiący drobny śnieżek lekko pokrył jego dach.

\- I jak, pożegnałeś się? - zapytała Laura, gdy wsiadał na miejsce pasażera. Spojrzał na nią przelotnie i utkwił spojrzenie w przedniej szybie.

\- Tak - odpowiedział, gdy powoli toczyli się w stronę lotniska. - Pożegnałem.

A potem naraz, wiedziony jakimś niezrozumiałym impulsem, zapytał.

\- Hej... Wyszłabyś za mnie?

* * *

Świąteczne spotkanie w agencji było imprezą, za którą prawie nikt nie przepadał - o ile pracownicy nie mieli problemów, by spotkać i bawić się we własnym gronie, to sztywna atmosfera i obecność przełożonych skutecznie ich zniechęcała do udziału w tradycyjnej, corocznej konferencji. Ci, którzy przychodzili, szybko odszukiwali znajomych ze swoich działów i zbijali się w ciasne grupki, częstując się oferowanym cateringiem i grzecznie, acz zdawkowo rozmawiając z kursującym po sali konferencyjnej szefostwem.

Arthur nie chodził na te spotkania niemal nigdy. Brzydziły go sztuczność uśmiechów i nieszczere życzenia od ludzi, o których wiedział, że za nim nie przepadają, a wszystko to w kiczowatej otoczce jazzowych aranżacji świątecznych piosenek i wściekle mrugających choinkowych lampek. Gardził tym i zawsze znajdował wymówkę, by nie pojawić się na świątecznym spotkaniu, nawet jeśli mieliby go potem obgadywać.

Tym razem było jednak inaczej. Zagryzł zęby, ukrywając całą swoją niechęć i pogardę, i przyszedł. Był to winien Alfredowi.

Wciąż miał przed oczami jego sylwetkę, gdy siedział na kanapie z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach, niedługo po tym, jak kazał mu się zerżnąć przy drzwiach do mieszkania. Na podłodze wciąż walały się pudła z bombkami, a światło było zgaszone. Arthur nieświadomie pocierał palcami swoje wargi, leżąc wśród rozrzuconych ozdób w rozchełstanej koszuli i bieliźnie, tępo zagapiony w sufit.

\- To był błąd - odezwał się cicho Alfred. Jego głos tłumiły wciąż przyciśnięte do twarzy dłonie.

\- Przestań pieprzyć - burknął Arthur. Czuł się nieludzko zmęczony. - Mieliśmy ochotę i to zrobiliśmy. Nie przeżywaj tego jak jakaś cholerna dziewica...

\- Właśnie to mam na myśli. To twoje unikanie tematu. - Alfred oderwał ręce od skroni i podniósł głowę. - Ciągle się zamykasz, nawet teraz. Mam wrażenie, że chciałeś to zrobić, żeby postawić między nami mur...

\- O czym ty właściwie...

\- O tym wszystkim! - przerwał mu Alfred nieco ostrzej, niż zamierzał. Odetchnął głęboko, by się uspokoić i potarł dłonią czoło. Potem wstał z kanapy i kucnął przy Arthurze, który dźwignął się na łokciach, łypiąc na niego wrogo. - Wiem, że raz cholernie spieprzyłem i że niełatwo jest odbudować zaufanie, ale proszę... Nie odgradzaj się ode mnie. Nie w taki sposób.

\- Nie... nie odgradzam się od ciebie - wymamrotał Arthur, patrząc w ciemne od mroku oczy Alfreda.

\- A od kogo? Od Francisa? Nie jestem nim, więc nie traktuj mnie tak samo.

Zapadła cisza. Arthur czuł rosnący gniew, ale wiedział, że nie ma on podstaw - Alfred miał rację. Arthur chciał nadać swojemu związkowi z Jonesem te same ramy, które miały wyznaczać granice w jego relacji z Francisem, a które zawiodły, raniąc go boleśnie. I przez głupi strach krzywdził tego mężczyznę.

Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, Alfred podrapał się ze skrępowaniem w kark.

\- Chodzi mi o to, że... - zaczął niepewnie, po czym naraz zmarszczył brwi i zaklął cicho. Ostrożnie dotknął policzka Arthura, który nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. - Chciałbym, żebyś wyszedł do mnie zza tego muru. A jeśli nie możesz tego zrobić, wpuść mnie do środka.

Arthur uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Liczysz na cud? - zapytał, siląc się na kpiący ton. Alfred jednak nie dał się sprowokować.

\- Pracuję na niego - odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

\- Cuda się nie zdarzają.

\- Nie, dopóki się do nich nie przyłożysz. - Potem pochylił się do przodu i dotknął jego ust w pocałunku. - Więc spróbuj. Proszę.

Zabawne, jak bardzo przypominało to dawną, prawie już zapomnianą rozmowę.

Dlatego Arthur zmusił się, by przyjść na tę okropną świąteczną konferencję i nawet nie próbował ukrywać swojego niezadowolenia, choć sam nie przyznałby się, że w dużej mierze było ono udawane. Stał więc pod ścianą, grając ponuraka i komentując wszystko, co mu się nie podobało, ale stojący obok niego z kawą w dłoni Alfred uśmiechał się szeroko, jakby przejrzał jego grę. W pewnym momencie pochylił się do ucha Arthura i powiedział cicho.

\- Cieszę się, że próbujesz.

Arthur burknął coś niegrzecznie i odwrócił twarz. Miał nadzieję, że nie było widać rumieńca na jego twarzy.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to wszystko, czego nie znosił w świętach, nagle nabrało zupełnie innych barw. Nadal było głupie i tanie, ale nieoczekiwanie go cieszyło. Obecność tych wszystkich ludzi w brzydkich swetrach w renifery, pokazującymi sobie zdjęcia swoich dzieci i psów na śniegu czy też głośno przechwalającymi się swoimi sylwestrowymi planami, których na co dzień nie trawił, nagle wydała się Arthurowi zabawna i znośna. Jakby przez stojącego obok niego w kretyńskiej mikołajowej czapce Alfreda wszedł w ten świat, który do tej pory obserwował jedynie z boku.

Widać naprawdę potrzebował mieć z kim spędzić święta.

Oczami wyobraźni zobaczył łagodny uśmiech, o którym tak bardzo chciał zapomnieć. Potrząsnął głową. Nie mógł pozwolić, by wspomnienia zepsuły mu ten czas.

Pod pretekstem wyjścia do toalety opuścił swoje wygodne miejsce w kącie sali i zostawił Alfreda. Musiał ochłonąć.

Skierował się do palarni, ale przenikliwy mróz panujący na balkonie szybko go z stamtąd przegonił. Miał już zamiar wracać po płaszcz, gdy wtem wpadł na kogoś, niemal go przewracając.

\- Przepraszam - burknął niegrzecznie, gdy nagle dotarło do niego, kto przed nim stoi. -Laura?

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Wesołych świąt, Arthurze - powiedziała i uścisnęła go, klepiąc przyjaźnie po plecach. Arthur oddał nieporadnie uścisk, marszcząc brwi z konsternacją.

\- Co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytał. - Nie miałaś być we Francji?

Pamiętał, jak Francis wspominał, że Laura chciała z nim lecieć do Nicei. Brzmiało to tak, jakby była bardzo zdeterminowana i pewna swojej decyzji. A jednak stała teraz przed nim, uśmiechając się z zakłopotaniem.

\- Plany trochę się zmieniły - odparła, zakładając za ucho opadający kosmyk włosów. - Daliśmy sobie trochę czasu do namysłu, zanim zdecydujemy, co dalej.

Arthur patrzył na nią, nie rozumiejąc.

\- Co dalej...? - zapytał głupio. Laura lekko się zarumieniła.

\- No wiesz... Próbował mi się oświadczyć.

Wiadomość spadła na Arthura jak grom. Ledwo słyszał, jak dziewczyna opowiadała o tym, jak Francis zapytał, czy za niego wyjdzie, i jak postanowili dokładnie przemyśleć sprawę.

\- Gra... gratulacje - wydukał w końcu, zmuszając się do uśmiechu, choć Laura próbowała go zbyć mówiąc, że nic jeszcze nie jest przesądzone. Wyciągnął ramiona i objął ją znowu. To dobra dziewczyna i Francis będzie szczęśliwy.

Powinien się cieszyć, ale nie potrafił.

\- Nie udawaj, że nic nie wiedziałeś - zaczęła Laura, uwalniając się z jego uścisku. - Myślę, że musiałeś mu coś powiedzieć wtedy, gdy przyszedł do ciebie się pożegnać.

Arthur zamrugał.

\- Przyszedł się pożegnać - powtórzył powoli.

\- Tuż przed wyjazdem był u ciebie, pamiętasz? Miał jakieś sprawy do załatwienia, mówił, że musi się ciebie o coś zapytać, ale nie sądziłam, że chodziło o to... Arthur?

Ten jednak nie słuchał, kiwnął tylko głową, myślami błądząc gdzie indziej.

Francis był u niego w dniu wyjazdu. Przyszedł, bo chciał załatwić jakieś sprawy. Zapytać o coś, na co odpowiedź miała zdecydować o jego dalszych planach.

Ale nigdy nie zapytał.

Arthur nagle przeprosił Laurę, przerywając jej w pół słowa, tłumacząc się nagłą sprawą, i pognał po płaszcz.

Musiał zobaczyć się z Francisem.

Stał już w windzie, gdy zobaczył idącego w jego stronę Alfreda. Na jego twarzy widać było nieme pytanie. Arthur tylko pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział tylko, choć nie był pewien, czy Alfred usłyszał. Musiał jednak jakoś zrozumieć - nim drzwi windy zamknęły się z chrzęstem, Arthur zdołał jeszcze dostrzec na jego twarzy, jak bardzo go to zraniło.

Wypadł z biura na ulicę, desperacko próbując złapać taksówkę, jednak jak na złość żadna się nie zatrzymywała. Był wieczór, pogoda nie rozpieszczała, bezustannie sypiąc mokrym śniegiem, wielu ludzi zdecydowało się więc na taryfę i ruch o tej porze był wyjątkowo duży. Arthur zdążył dotrzeć do głównej przelotówki, co rusz machając na mijające go taksówki, ale bez skutku.

\- Arthur! - usłyszał za sobą, odwrócił się więc, by zobaczyć biegnącego w jego stronę Alfreda. Był bez kurtki, zdyszany i mokry od biegu w śniegu.

\- Czyś ty do reszty zwa-... - zawołał Kirkland i naraz urwał, Alfred dopadł go, ślizgając się na zmarzniętym chodniku, i chwycił za ramiona.

\- Dokąd... - zaczął, dysząc ciężko. Pochylił się mocno do przodu, wciąż trzymając się Arthura. - Dokąd idziesz?

Arthur otworzył usta, ale nie odpowiedział. Poczuł, jak dłonie na jego ramionach zaciskają się mocno.

\- Chcesz jechać do niego? - zapytał Alfred cicho. Nagle uniósł głowę i potrząsnął Arthurem. - Do niego?

\- Puszczaj mnie - syknął Arthur, odtrącając jego ręce. Odwrócił się i ruszył dalej, wciąż próbując zatrzymać jadące auta.

\- Przecież to bez sensu - Alfred podążył za nim. - I dobrze o tym wiesz. Pojedziesz tam i co mu powiesz? Że go kochasz? To niczego nie zmieni, tylko znowu cię zrani.

\- Zamknij się.

Arthur dostrzegł taksówkę zatrzymującą się po drugiej stronie ulicy, by wysadzić jakąś kobietę. Machnął ręką do kierowcy, który w odpowiedzi kiwnął głową i włączył światła awaryjne, żeby na niego poczekać. Nim jednak zdołał wejść na jezdnię znów zatrzymał go uścisk dłoni na ramieniu.

\- Arthur, on ma już kogoś - spróbował jeszcze raz Alfred. Topniejący śnieg posklejał mu włosy, a chłód zaczerwienił skórę na twarzy. - Nie kocha cię. Nie potrafi.

\- A co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? - warknął wściekle Arthur. Spojrzenie Alfreda zmiękło.

\- Wiem - odpowiedział, niepewnie unosząc rękę do jego policzka, ale szybko ją opuścił. - Bo ja też nie potrafiłem. Ale nauczyłem się.

Arthur już otwierał usta, by odpowiedzieć, gdy wtem zniecierpliwiony taksówkarz zatrąbił.

\- Za późno - powiedział więc tylko. Odtrącił trzymającą go rękę i odwrócił się z zamiarem wejścia na jezdnię.

Coś w Alfredzie pękło. Chwycił Arthura mocno za ramię i szarpnął, próbując go powstrzymać.

\- Nie - powiedział, pociągając go stanowczo w stronę budynku, w którym mieściła się agencja. - Nie pozwolę ci do niego jechać.

\- Puszczaj mnie, idioto! - wrzasnął Arthur, rozpaczliwie próbując uwolnić się z żelaznego uścisku. Kątem oka zauważył, że kierowca jego taksówki zrezygnował z czekania i powoli włącza się do ruchu. Zaklął szpetnie i rąbnął pięścią Alfreda, wyszarpując ramię z jego dłoni.

Musiał złapać tę taksówkę. Musiał zobaczyć Francisa i dowiedzieć się, o co chciał zapytać.

Wpadł na jezdnię ze wzrokiem utkwionym w odjeżdżającym samochodzie. Światła aut i ulicznych latarni odbijały się od mokrej nawierzchni, myląc wzrok, ale on wciąż patrzył za taksówką.

Być może gdyby choć na moment oderwał od niej spojrzenie, dostrzegłby w porę jadący w jego stronę samochód. Gdyby go zobaczył, zrobiłby krok w tył, prosto w ramiona Alfreda, które wciągnęłyby go na bezpieczny chodnik. Ale nie zrobił tego.

Gdy auto uderzyło w niego, kalejdoskop świateł rozmył się, a potem zawirował gwałtownie. Nim upadł na mokry od topniejącego śniegu asfalt, przez umysł zdążyła jeszcze przebiec jedna myśl jak echo jego słów: "Za późno".

A potem światła zgasły.

* * *

Francis nerwowo pukał palcem w kolano, siedząc na tylnym siedzeniu taksówki, która wlokła się powoli przez sypiący śnieg. Była Wigilia, ruch był spory, a kiepskie warunki nie zachęcały do brawurowej jazdy, ale tylko silna wola powstrzymywała Francisa przed ciągłym popędzaniem kierowcy.

Pośpiech już i tak niczego nie zmieni.

Laura zadzwoniła do niego kilka dni temu. W Nicei padał wtedy deszcz, a on sam stał przed witryną jubilera, jedną ręką trzymając parasol, a drugą ściskając w kieszeni płaszcza pudełko z pierścionkiem, który zamierzał wymienić na inny. Pamiętał, że wahał się wówczas, ale gdy usłyszał głos Laury w telefonie, uznał go za dobry znak. Zrobił krok w stronę sklepu, gdy naraz dotarł do niego sens wypowiadanych przez dziewczynę słów.

\- Arthur miał wypadek.

Jak przez mgłę dochodziły do niego słowa "samochód", "potrącony", "w ciężkim stanie", "uraz głowy i kręgosłupa". Ręka, w której trzymał parasol, opadła bezwładnie pozwalając, by padało na jego twarz, ale on zdawał się tego nie czuć. Słyszał tylko szum deszczu.

Było jak wtedy, gdy stracił Jeanne.

Ogarnął go lodowaty chłód. Czy znów miał kogoś stracić...?

Skończywszy rozmowę z Laurą, bezwiednym ruchem wsunął telefon do kieszeni. Palce musnęły aksamitne pudełko, ciążące mu jak kamień przez cały ten czas. Zaklął w duchu.

Był totalnym idiotą. Czy zawsze musiał czekać, aż było już za późno?

Zamaszystym gestem poprawił chwyt na parasolce i ruszył przez ulewę. Dość uciekania.

Po tym sprawy potoczyły się bardzo szybko: niemal natychmiast zakupił bilet do domu, choć kilka dni przed świętami nie było to łatwe. Zgłosił w siedzibie firmy, że nie będzie go na rozpoczęciu szkolenia, i wymeldował się z hotelu. Z niewielką walizką wrócił do kraju i kazał taksówkarzowi na lotnisku wieźć się bezpośrednio do szpitala, w którym przebywał Kirkland. Nie wpuszczono go jednak - stan Arthura wciąż był poważny. Lekarze zapewnili go, że są na dobrej drodze, by stan jego przyjaciela się poprawił, a uspokojony tym Francis opuścił szpital.

Dopiero w taksówce, która miała zawieźć go mieszkania Laury, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że ze strachu trzęsą mu się ręce.

W wigilijne popołudnie dostał wiadomość, że Arthur wydobrzał na tyle, że przeniesiono go na zwykłą salę i można go było odwiedzić. Francis wskoczył więc do taksówki, całą drogę irytując kierowcę nerwowymi tikami, w duchu karcąc się za nagły atak paniki.

Pod drzwiami do sali, na której leżał Arthur, spotkał Alfreda.

\- Jak on się czuje? - zapytał. Jones posłał mu ciężkie spojrzenie.

\- Wpadł pod rozpędzone auto, odbił się od maski i runął na jezdnię. Jak ma się według ciebie czuć? - odpowiedział Alfred nie kryjąc niechęci. Jednak czując na sobie uważny wzrok Francisa, westchnął z rezygnacją. - Powoli dochodzi do siebie, choć nie jest to dla niego łatwe.

\- To dobrze.

Francis już miał minąć go i wejść do sali, gdy naraz Alfred go powstrzymał, chwytając go za ramię.

\- To... to moja wina - powiedział cicho, wzrok wbijając w podłogę.

\- To był wypadek - odparł Francis. - Poza tym sam mówiłeś, że ma się lepiej. Wkrótce stanie na nogi i wtedy...

Alfred potrząsnął gwałtownie głową.

\- Nie - powiedział tylko. W tonie jego głosu było coś desperackiego, coś, co wzbudziło we Francisie ogromny niepokój.

\- Alfred? - zapytał więc.

Ten uniósł głowę, patrząc na niego. A potem powiedział wszystko.

Gdy więc długo potem Francis wszedł na salę i usiadł obok łóżka Arthura, nie odezwał się słowem. Patrzył tylko na niego, gdy ten gapił się w przestrzeń nad sobą, z unieruchomionym tułowiem i szyją. Światło w pomieszczeniu było przygaszone, paliły się jedynie żółte lampy, podwieszone w połowie wysokości ściany nad łóżkami, niewiele rozjaśniając. Kolorowo mrugała niewielka sztuczna choinka na jednym ze stolików, przy którym w najlepsze spał drugi pacjent.

\- Powiedzieli ci, prawda? - odezwał się w końcu Arthur słabym, schrypniętym głosem. Wciąż nie patrząc na niego, lekko klepnął się dłonią w udo. - O tym.

Francis skinął głową. Usłyszane od Alfreda słowa wciąż dzwoniły mu w uszach.

"On nie będzie chodził".

\- W takim razie pewnie też słyszałeś te obietnice - ciągnął dalej Arthur. - Że rehabilitacja może trochę pomóc, że przecież medycyna ciągle się rozwija... Powiedzieć ci, co o tym myślę? Pieprzą. Pierdolone cuda się nie zdarzają.

\- Nieprawda.

W tym słabo oświetlonym pomieszczeniu, z szumem rozmów pacjentów i personelu szpitala na korytarzu i chrapaniem dochodzącym z sąsiedniego łóżka Francis wierzył w cuda bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Przyglądał się odrapanej i posiniaczonej twarzy, opatrunkom na ramionach i usztywnionemu ciału, czując niewysłowioną ulgę - Arthur żył. Dopiero teraz, gdy go zobaczył i usłyszał, dotarło do niego, że to prawda, a cały dotychczasowy lęk zniknął. Wciągnął głośno powietrze, by się uspokoić i powstrzymać drżenie, które wstrząsało jego ciałem.

Arthur przełknął głośno ślinę, zamykając oczy, jakby wyczuł ten milczący płacz. Jego dłoń na pościeli drgnęła, jak gdyby chciał wyciągnąć ją i dotknąć Francisa, jednak szybko opadła, delikatnie zaciskając się na prześcieradle.

\- Idź już - powiedział cicho. - Jestem cholernie zmęczony.

\- Kocham cię.

Oczy Arthura rozwarły się szeroko. Odwrócił głowę na tyle, na ile był w stanie i po raz pierwszy spojrzał na Francisa, który uśmiechał się niepewnie, niemal chłopięco.

\- Co... co ty...

\- Kocham cię - powtórzył Francis. - Od bardzo dawna.

\- Przestań - Arthur odwrócił wzrok i zmarszczył brwi. - Laura...

\- Nie dla niej tu przyjechałem. Rozmówię się z nią.

\- Oświadczyłeś się jej.

Francis westchnął i sięgnął do kieszeni płaszcza, który trzymał złożony na kolanach. Wydobył z niej pudełko i z cichym stuknięciem odstawił je na stolik obok łóżka Arthura.

\- Myślałem, że powinienem to zrobić - powiedział, przesuwając palcami po aksamicie pudełeczka. Potem opuścił rękę i położył ją na łóżku, tuż obok dłoni Arthura. - Że tego chcę. Że ty tego chcesz.

Delikatnie musnął opuszkami palców dłoń Arthura, która drgnęła, ale nie odsunęła się. Chwycił ją więc w swoją i uścisnął lekko.

\- Arthur...

\- Odpieprz się ode mnie. Wróć do niej i bądź szczęśliwy, tylko daj mi już cholerny spokój...

Ręka w dłoni Francisa szarpnęła się słabo, gdy Arthur próbował ją uwolnić z uścisku. Ze złością spojrzał w dół, na okryte pościelą ciało, które nie chciało go słuchać. Co mógł mu innego powiedzieć? Co mógł mu zaoferować, zwłaszcza teraz? Po prostu nie byli sobie pisani.

Ale wciąż go kochał.

Palce Francisa zacisnęły się na nim mocniej, gdy ten pochylił się nad nim z widocznym na twarzy napięciem.

\- Tego chcesz? - zapytał tylko.

Arthur wziął drżący oddech. Wszystko, co czuł, tak cholernie bolało. I choć bardzo chciał, to przecież...

\- Nie - odpowiedział po chwili głosem niewiele mocniejszym niż szept. Zamknął oczy, jak gdyby walczył z samym sobą, i odwzajemnił uścisk dłoni. - Chcę... chcę spędzić z tobą święta.

Francis parsknął śmiechem i wciąż rozbawiony pochylił się jeszcze niżej, niemal kładąc głowę na łóżku. Ukrył twarz, przyciskając ją do ich splecionych dłoni.

\- Trzymam cię za słowo - dało się słyszeć jego stłumiony głos, nagle poważny. I choć jego ramionami wstrząsało drżenie, Arthur udawał, że tego nie widzi i nie czuje. Roześmiał się cicho.

A potem, gdy wpatrywał się w sufit nad sobą, jego uśmiech powoli zbladł.

* * *

Alfred ciężko usiadł na miejscu, które jeszcze nie tak dawno zajmował Francis. Bonnefoy poszedł już do domu, ale obiecał, że wpadnie z samego rana, by spędzić Boże Narodzenie z Arthurem. Wcześniej miał jednak jeszcze porozmawiać z Laurą, tyle przynajmniej Alfred usłyszał, gdy stał przy otwartych drzwiach sali, w której działo się coś, co łamało mu serce.

Gdy Francis wychodził, natknęli się na siebie w progu. Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami, dwóch mężczyzn zakochanych w tym samym człowieku. W końcu Francis ustąpił.

\- Wesołych świąt - powiedział, delikatnie klepiąc Alfreda w ramię. Ten pokiwał głową i odwzajemnił gest.

\- Wesołych świąt.

Wiedział, że przegrał.

Wszedł jednak do środka i usiadł przy łóżku Arthura. Pacjent na łóżku obok przerwał drzemkę i słuchał właśnie na małym przenośnym radyjku jakiegoś bardzo wolnego wykonania piosenki Darlene Love. Chwilę potem do sali weszła rodzina mężczyzny, zapewne żona i córka, i pogrążyli się w cichej rozmowie. Alfred patrzył na to kątem oka, by po chwili zwrócić się do Arthura.

\- Powiedziałeś mu o swoich planach? - zapytał, odwracając na niego wzrok. Z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że Arthur również patrzył na rozmawiającą obok rodzinę, a w jego oczach było jakieś bolesne pragnienie.

\- Nie - odpowiedział powoli, odwracając w końcu wzrok i patrząc na Alfreda. - I ty też mu nie mów.

Alfred westchnął.

\- Jestem ci winien przeprosiny - powiedział po chwili milczenia.

\- Rozmawialiśmy już o tym. To nie była niczyja wina...

\- Nie o tym mówię - przerwał mu, sięgając do kieszeni kurtki i wyciągając z niej prostokąt sztywnego papieru. Włożył go Arthurowi w dłoń i patrzył, jak tamten unosi go na wysokość oczu. - Znalazłem to u ciebie ostatnio i niechcący zabrałem. Przepraszam.

Było to zdjęcie, które Alfred znalazł wśród ozdób świątecznych. Arthur wpatrywał się w nie, we własną roześmianą twarz, wtuloną w szyję Francisa, i naraz zacisnął wargi. Był wtedy taki szczęśliwy i nawet nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy.

Szkoda, że wtedy nie miał więcej odwagi.

Szkoda, że wciąż tej odwagi nie posiadał.

\- Wiesz, jakoś wtedy upewniłem się, że nie mamy szans. Po prostu się rozminęliśmy - ciągnął dalej Alfred. Oparł łokcie na kolanach i splótł dłonie, zaciskając je mocno. - Ale ty i on...

Spojrzał na Arthura, który przyciskał do oczu rękę z fotografią, mnąc ją w palcach. Jego usta drżały.

\- Jesteś tego pewien? - zapytał cicho Alfred.

\- Tak. Nie mogę pozwolić, by on... kiedy ja nie... - zaczął Arthur, a jego głos się załamał. - Przepraszam - dodał po chwili szeptem.

I wtedy Alfred zrozumiał.

Po długiej chwili Arthur, już spokojniejszy, zwrócił się do niego, patrząc mu w oczy spojrzeniem czystym i wolnym od łez, za to pełnym nieoczekiwanej determinacji.

\- Czy mogę mieć do ciebie jeszcze jedną prośbę? - zapytał, wyciągając do niego rękę ze zdjęciem.

"Kocham cię", chciał odpowiedzieć Alfred, ale zamiast tego uśmiechnął się i odparł.

\- Oczywiście.

* * *

Francis chuchnął w zmarznięte dłonie i zatarł je żałując, że nie wziął rękawiczek. Mróz nie był mocny, ale długie stanie w jednym miejscu zaczynało dawać się we znaki. W nocy spadło nieco śniegu, pokrywając cieniutką warstwą drewniane kramy, scenę i choinki, po raz kolejny rozstawione na miejskim placu na czas jarmarku świątecznego. Stoiska były jednak zamknięte, a scena pusta, po placu kręciło się niewielu ludzi, spacerujących z rodzinami w ramach świątecznego relaksu.

Było Boże Narodzenie i jarmark był już zamknięty.

Jakaś rozweselona para poprosiła Francisa, by zrobił jej zdjęcie podczas romantycznego pocałunku pod zwarzoną mrozem jemiołą. Ten z uśmiechem się zgodził, a gdy odeszli, wsparł się o barierkę altanki i sięgnął do kieszeni po zmiętą fotografię. Przez chwilę przyglądał się roześmianej twarzy mężczyzny na zdjęciu, a potem ją odwrócił. Spojrzał na słowa, wypisane krzywym pismem Alfreda, i pogładził je zmarzniętymi palcami.

"Jeden świąteczny cud sprawiłeś ty, na następny zapracuję ja. Przyjdę tam. A.".

Francis uśmiechnął się, ale jego uśmiech zaraz zbladł.

Otrzymał to zdjęcie od pielęgniarki, kiedy przyszedł do szpitala z koszem świątecznego jedzenia, by spełnić obietnicę Arthura. Kobieta wręczyła mu je wraz z pudełkiem na pierścionek, który zostawił w sali, i poinformowała go, że pan Kirkland na własne życzenie opuścił szpital. Jego telefon nie odpowiadał, a mieszkanie było zamknięte na głucho.

Jakiś czas potem Francis dowiedział się, że z pomocą Alfreda wyjechał do Stanów, by tam przejść poważną operację. I choć niejasna wiadomość ze zdjęcia mówiła, że do niego wróci, to wciąż się nie pojawił. Mimo to Francis wciąż czekał na niego w święta, każdego roku stojąc w jarmarcznej altance i czekając na cud.

I tak przez pięć kolejnych lat.

Stojąc godzinami na mrozie, w deszczu lub śniegu, nieraz tracił wiarę. Czasem myślał, że może przyszedł za późno, za krótko czekał albo po prostu nie odgadł miejsca spotkania. A czasem, o wiele częściej, dopadały go straszniejsze myśli, tnąc jak brzytwa.

Być może Arthur nie chciał mieć z nim już nic wspólnego.

Być może został z Alfredem, który po wyjeździe nie wrócił już do kraju.

Być może o nim zapomniał. W końcu nie powiedział mu, że go kocha.

W takich chwilach mocniej zaciskał palce na fotografii i przypominał sobie dłoń trzymającą jego własną na szpitalnym łóżku. I dopiero wtedy zrozumiał, co Arthur miał na myśli mówiąc, jak bardzo nienawidzi świąt.

Czekanie na cud i rozczarowanie, gdy się nie wydarzył, były bardzo bolesne.

Trzy lata po wypadku Arthura Laura wyszła za mąż. Francis nie był zaproszony, choć rozstali się w zgodzie. Pogratulował jej jedynie w biurze podczas jednej z przerw, a ona zapytała, co z Arthurem - tak jak on, nie miała od niego żadnych wieści, choć przecież się zaprzyjaźnili. Wkrótce potem Laura odeszła z agencji i od tego czasu nic o niej nie słyszał.

On sam skończył szkolenie w Nicei i już w niej pozostał, pracując w tamtejszej siedzibie firmy. Jednak na każde święta wracał i czekał. Na współczucie przyjaciół odpowiadał uśmiechem. Bo rozumiał, dlaczego Arthur to zrobił.

Nie chciał współczucia od rywala. Szczególnie, kiedy ten go kochał.

Chłodny podmuch wiatru poderwał z ziemi lodowaty puch i sypnął nim w twarz Francisa. Otarł oczy i zerknął na zegarek. Pora się zbierać.

Niedaleko jarmarku przechodził pochód kolędników. Śpiewali wesoło, błyszcząc odświętnymi strojami. Francis zapatrzył się na nich, dochodząc do wniosku, że i tak już bardziej nie zmarznie. Oparł się ponownie o balustradę w altance i słuchał kolęd, radośnie niosących się po placu.

Być może dlatego nie usłyszał od razu stukotu i szurania na drewnianym podeście altanki. A może tak właśnie wydarzają się cuda - budząc zaskoczenie i uśmiech.

Bo gdy Francis poczuł czyjąś obecność obok siebie, zrobił właśnie to - uśmiechnął się.

A potem, gdy patrzył na równie szeroko uśmiechniętą twarz Arthura, ciężko wspartego na kulach tuż obok niego, zdarzył się kolejny cud.

"Też cię cholernie kocham".


End file.
